My Angel, My Devil
by SweetScarletSky
Summary: Life goes on everyday always putting others before yourself, but what one's love for you impacts the way you see things from different point of views.
1. Helping Hand

"God it's cold out here." I told myself as I wrapped my jacket around me tighter in attempt to keep warmer. It's almost eleven at night which isn't particularly safe for a young girl like me to be out by myself. I was absolutely freezing because of the outfit I was wearing. I wore a short black skirt that came down between my knees and my hips along with skin colour stockings to at least keep my legs warmish. I was also wearing a blue top with a silver collar tucked into my skirt along with my black leather jacket. I had left work having to leave my car behind because of having a flat tire. I felt like I was about to collapse from tiredness, working all day was difficult at times and today I didn't have a good day. I started to feel dizzy and light headed hearing a noise of an engine. I looked to see what it was seeing a young man on a motor bike looking over towards me.

"You okay over there?" the mysterious man got off his motor bike as I looked over towards him.

"Oh yeah I'm fi-" I was saying when I fell midsentence. The man ran over and caught me.

"You don't seem fine, I'll take you home." The man told me firmly as I was carried towards his motor bike. He felt warm, after me being freezing to death outside walking. He sat me down carefully onto his bike before sitting behind me taking his jacket off and putting it around my frosted like body guarding me with his warmth from the cold Fall night.

"Where abouts is your house?" He asked firm, though his tone was soft and calm.

"You keep going and turn right at the next street and my house is on the left side." I stated as he started his bike up. It didn't take long for him to arrive at my house, and when we did I got off the bike myself heading towards my front door with him following. I unlocked the door turning around to face him.

"Thank you for that, it's just that I've had a bad day at work and my car got a flat tire and I had no one to call." I gave my valid reason as he understood.

"It's okay."

"Did you want to come in?" I offered as he nodded following me in. He took his shades off as I turned to look at him and got locked onto his dark brown eyes. He was the most gorgeous man I'd seen in ages, with his dark hair back with long fringe bits covering parts of his face. He was very buff and tall.

"I'm Jin," Jin gave me a little side smile as I nodded "and you are?" I got back into focus before he noticed me staring at him for too long.

"Oh um, I'm Emily." I introduced myself as he looked at me questioningly.

"I feel that we have met before, I feel like I've seen you around." Jin mused, but I shrugged.

"You do seem familiar Jin," I walked towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water "Did you want anything to drink?" I offered but he shook his head.

"I'm fine thank you Emily." I smiled at the thought of a good looking guy taking me home because it was actually real.

"Jin it's getting late, did you want to stay the night? I don't really want you going back out into the dark." I suggested as I removed Jin's jacket that I was wearing laying it on the table.

"Sure, if you insist." Jin agreed as I put my empty glass in the sink.

"I'll just get the spare bedroom set up."

"Oh no its okay I can sleep on the couch, I don't want to cause too much trouble." Jin gave me a surprised look as I shook my head.

"I've just got to get a doona for you, its fine I don't mind." I insisted as I walked down the hallway towards the spare room getting the doona out of the cupboard and putting it on the bed. Jin was in the doorway watching me as I set it up.

"I appreciate this you know." I looked over towards Jin smiling.

"I like to be able to do things for others before myself." I told Jin as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"But you do stuff for yourself don't you?"

"Of course Jin, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll be across the hallway, feel free to have something to eat in the morning, it's important to eat." I assured Jin as I walked past him walking towards my room.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night Jin." I walked into my bedroom closing the door behind me. I took my hair out from a sock bun, kicking my heels off whilst taking my jacket off hanging it on the hook behind my bedroom door. I unzipped the back of my top carefully lifting it up and off. Next came off my skirt that was stretchy and was easily slipped off. I finally rolled down my stockings grabbing my now dirty clothes and tossing them into the laundry basket I keep in my room. Left in my bra and panties, I open the third draw in the drawer picking out a loose green silky nighty. I slithered into bed after putting my nighty on and turning the light off falling right asleep.


	2. Coincidence

Waking up to the birds chirping was always pleasant. The sun shining through my window giving me enough light to see around my bedroom. I sat up removing the doona off me as I could smell something being made. I hopped off my bed gradually making it to the door. As I opened it, I noticed Jin's door was open, it has to be him cooking. I walked down the hallway making my way towards the kitchen as I see Jin making pancakes. At first I thought it was just for himself, but then I saw the table set for two.

"Morning." I yawned as he turned around placing the pancakes in the middle of the table. I couldn't stop looking at him, the muscles on him were alluring to look at, and along with his abs I had never seen a man looking this hot before.

"I thought I would make breakfast, considering you let me stay the night." Jin announced as he pulled out the chair for me to sit on like a gentleman.

"Thank you I've never had anyone cook me breakfast before, I could get use to this." I chuckled as he sat down too.

"Well if I say so myself I am a pretty good cook." Jin joked as I giggled.

"How'd you learn to cook like that? Everything looks amazing." I wondered as he looked at me.

"I'd learnt from my mother, she taught me a lot of things." Jin answered as I nodded digging in to our pancakes. We ate for a bit, sometimes it was silent, but I didn't mind it. After we ate, I took our plates stacking them in the dishwasher. Jin helped me clean up by putting everything away.

"That was lovely Jin, you should thank your mother." I smiled but he just looked down.

"My mother is missing…" I put my hand over my mouth instantly regretting what I had said.

"I'm sorry Jin."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Jin gave me a sympathetic smile "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you let me stay the night?"

"Because I like taking care of others." I stated.

"But what if I were to be a murderer or thief?" Jin asked as he put his strong hands on my shoulders. I looked up to him and grinned.

"Well if you were, at least you were in good hands." I wanted to reach up and touch his nicely structured jaw with my thumb leaning on his cheek. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I knew that was impossible.

"You need to love yourself too." Jin let go of me as he started walking away.

"I should probably get ready for work," I changed the subject before he could say anything else.

"I guess I'll go then," Jin announced as I nodded "I'll see you around maybe?" Jin grabbed his jacket that was still lying on the table last night quickly putting it on.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." I agreed as he let himself out. I locked the door behind him as I watched him through the window getting on and going on his bike. I ran into my bedroom as I cried to myself. I stopped suddenly because I knew I was stronger than that. I quickly got changed into High-waisted skinny jeans with a hot pink tank top that had thrill around the bottom. I grabbed my black heels and slipped into them grabbing my hand bag and leather jacket. I went out front after locking the door just in time as Nina parked out front. I had text her last night asking her if she could pick me up from my house to work today.

"Hey Nina." I greeted as she smiled.

"So how's my office lady doing?" Nina asked as I started going red. Nina was an assassin, I didn't know exactly what she does, but I guide her through it.

"Yeah fine, my tire went flat so I'll have to change it when I get to work."

"Uh huh, so that's why you had to get picked up?" Nina drove off as I nodded.

"Yeah, I had to walk home."

"Oh Emily I have news for you!" Nina interjected as I looked over to her "Guess who you're meeting today!"

"You're boss?"

"Yep! Be excited because he's your boss too." Nina sped up.

"Great! Oh right I have to do introduce myself today right?" I asked as Nina nodded.

"Yep, and if you get it right, both you and I will get a promotion so please do it right." Nina warned as I gulped.

"Great now I'm nervous." I sighed as we pulled up to work.

"Looks like you have to change your tire now, I'll call you up in twenty okay? Be ready!" Nina affirmed as I got out of the car as I nodded. She drove off as I walked over towards my car opening the boot to get the other tire. It didn't take me long only about ten minutes, I was handy like that. I got to my office sitting down in my chair sorting out the papers on my desk when my phone started ringing.

"Yes Nina?"

"It's time to shine!" I was so nervous I started to tremble as I met Nina outside my office. We walked into the elevator together going to the top floor, where I'd never been before.

"Alright here goes." Nina winked walking out of the elevator as I followed. I saw a figure standing facing a bunch of screens and I hoped to god they were nice.

"Did you bring her?" He spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes sir, she is right here and waiting." Nina shoved me to walk forward as I gulped.

"Hello sir." I was shaky as. He turned around and I didn't know what to say dropping my files I needed.

"Jin?"


	3. Work Situations

Jin ran towards me helping me pick up the files I had dropped.

"Um have I missed something?"

"We met last night." Jin asserted as Nina gasped.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"He helped me head home." I assured Nina as both Jin and I stood up.

"Well that's not something that happens every day." Nina obviously cleared that one up.

"Well I guess that you guys have already met each other, does this mean I can continue with work?"

"Yes, you can go, Emily I want you to stay for a bit." I nodded as Nina left. I was face to face with Jin once again and I didn't know what to do or say.

"Well this was convenient," Jin chuckled as I smiled.

"I'm sorry about this morning, it's just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself Emily, its fine honestly."

"Okay." I simply said as I lightly smiled.

"It's not every day that I happen to bump into my workers and take them home." Jin joked as I laughed.

"It's not every day I let my boss stay the night either." I giggled as he smirked.

"I'd really like to get to know you more Emily, you have this thing about you that I like." Jin lightly stroked his hand against my face, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"The feelings mutual." I replied, feeling that we had already developed a strong connection. We looked into each other's eyes, Jin looking into my big blue eyes as I looked into his dark brown eyes. This moment I wanted to go up and kiss him, I felt like I could have until we were interrupted by an incoming call. It was Nina wanting me to go back down to her office, it was obvious that there would be a mountain of work on her desk waiting for me to collect.

"I should go, I'll see you later." I turned around walking away from Jin. I got back down to Nina's office closing the door behind me as she turned around to look at me.

"Emily, can you please explain to me a bit more about meeting Jin?" Nina enquired. She was always the one to be curious about things, especially when it comes to other people's problems.

"Well if you insist on knowing, I was walking home and Jin saw me and took me home." I assured her as she gave me a wicked smile.

"I see you have feelings for him. Am I right?" I knew Nina was right, but how can I just like someone after a day?

"I don't really know if having a relationship with my boss is the right thing." I pointed out as she just shook her head.

"Just go for it, he seems to be quite the gentleman." I pondered as I nodded my head walking out of her office, heading down the hallway towards my office with my arms piled with work. _Would I really have a chance with Jin? No that would be crazy you can't_. As the day went on, I went through files and I came across one that had written 'Unknown' in red bold letters. I opened up the file to see a woman with short dark hair and a long, choppy fringe. She had a white button up vest with three quarter length black pants and white socks with black slip on shoes.

"Jun Kazama." I read the name out to myself as I saw _Missing_ in big bright red letters.

"That was my mother you know." Jin spoke deeply, which frightened me. I jumped turning towards him with wide gaping eyes, before relaxing my face speaking,

"I'm sorry to hear." giving him a sympathetic look. I could see the hurt in his eyes, he was broken. He looked down, facing the floor. I took a few steps towards him and began to feel his warmth. I looked up to him as he tilted his head up gazing into my eyes.

"Everything will be okay, I promise we'll find her." I assured Jin. He closed his eyes and I could see the tension in his facial expression.

"You should go, get some rest and make sure you drive home this time." Jin responded as I nodded. Jin was gone in seconds before I got to say goodbye. I sighed thinking about Jin and his mother. I keep my promises and I will find her even if I'm putting my life at risk. When leaving the office, I made sure everything was off and made my way out of the building, I was always the last to leave. It is my responsibility to lock everything up. I got into my car locking the door behind me feeling relief overcome me, I was glad to have my car back. On the drive home, I constantly thought about Nina telling me to just go for it, but I still felt that something wasn't right between Jin and I. When I arrived home, I chucked my bag on the table heading straight to the pantry. I got out a can of spaghetti, opening it as it all flopped into the bowl. I didn't mind cold spaghetti, I wasn't really hungry either and it was plenty to fill me up. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. My eyes were fixed onto the screen before my eyelids eventually began to droop as sleep overcame my mind.


	4. Mishima Zabaitsu

It had been several weeks since meeting Jin, nothing has happened between us nor have I even tried. I feel that if I tried he will turn me down. I've been working with Nina a lot lately discussing the Tekken Force. We have the rebels, Violet Systems and G Corporation against us, but I have no idea why. I have learnt more about what I'm actually working for, the Mishima Zabaitsu which is a massive finance group that sponsors the King of Iron Fist Tournament. I've heard that it's a tournament for the best fighters around the world to win prize money and the head of Iron Fist. Jin is currently in charge and has to be defeated to get knocked off the top. Jin doesn't really talk about it much because it's discussing the past. Nina tells me bits here and there about how she is rivals with her sister Anna because of their Fathers' death. I wonder if I ever tried to compete if I'd be any good, considering I did have to fight to defend myself when I was younger. I'm currently alone in my office wishing for something to happen, but all I get is nothing. I was on lunch break and I decided to go out and buy a coffee for myself, considering Jin and Nina don't like coffee. It was only a short walk down the street so I walked quickly. I arrived at the café ordering a standard latte with two sugars, I liked having a bit of sweetness. The little old lady who served me was kind and fragile, every time I come in, I offer to help her, but she refuses politely. I sat at a table right next to the window, showing the nice view of the busy street with people walking by either shopping or looking around. I lived in a neighbourhood close by, but it would take half an hour to walk when it only takes five to ten minutes to drive. When I received my latte, I took a few sips at a time admiring the little girl skipping ahead of her mother. I've always liked kids, and someday I'd like to have some of my own. When my latte cooled down, I skulled it thinking it's time to head back. I got up throwing my cup into the bin and strolled out the door. As I started to speed up, I saw a man standing across the street from me and I could see the evil look in his eyes, as if he were a devil. The thought scared me, blinking a few times and he was gone like dust into thin air. I kept on walking, just making it back to work in time.

"Emily!" Nina called out my name as I rolled my eyes lazily walking towards her office.

"Yes Nina?" I answered in a posh accent shutting the door behind me.

"You and Jin have been very distant lately, everything okay?" I could tell Nina was worried because she hardly ever cares about things like this.

"I don't know Nina, I wish I knew the answer to that."

"I said to go for it and you haven't even bothered!"

"I don't want to feel rejection like I've felt my whole life!" I retorted as I had to think about what I just said.

"Emily this isn't high school you're an adult and you've got to take chances while you can in life. This is a good opportunity and if you and Jin don't work out then it's not supposed to be. Keep your options open, but I say give him a shot." Nina taunted as I snickered.

"Alright fine, I will ask him out tomorrow."

"No, tonight." Nina begged.

"Why? I'm tired!"

"Don't complain!" Nina scolded me as I sighed.

"Okay, but how would I do it? What would I wear? Oh god now I'm freaking out!"

"You seriously need to take a chill pill."

"Nina this is serious!" I stressed as she laughed loudly at me.

"Go with what you think is best because that's the only way you're going to get yourself somewhere in life and just be yourself. Show him the Emily that I know, the smart and I guess I could say beautiful." Nina winked at me as I fake gasped laughing afterwards.

"Okay, I'll go ask him now." I assured her as I skipped out of her office pacing towards the elevator. I was starting to get nervous before pressing the button to go up. At first I was refusing to push it, but I got a hold of myself gaining little confidence. I stepped in waiting patiently for the doors to close. I could feel the elevator lifting up rising until the top. I roamed in as I made a noise.

"Oh for god's sake! What is it now?" Jin quivered with rage.

"I can come back later if you want." I spoke in disappointment as Jin spun around on his chair.

"Oh no it's okay, I thought you were Nina again." Jin assured me as I took a seat facing opposite him.

"Jin," I quavered as he looked up at me "I was um, I ah…" I stammered not being able to get the words out.

"Emily did you want to go out?" Jin interrupted as I gasped with excitement.

"Y-yes! I'd love to, that's what I was about to ask you actually." I stuttered as he looked surprised.

"I've been wanting to ask you for ages, Emily now that I know you and I have strong feelings for you."

"Why did we stop talking then?"

"Because we were both afraid of the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"Rejection."


	5. Very first date

I stared at Jin intensely, his office filled up with silence. I gazed into his eyes as he stared into mine. His beige lips looked kissable, but I knew we couldn't whilst we're at work. I blinked looking at the shiny white desk that separated Jin and I. I had to think about what he had said.

"Why would you be afraid of rejection?" I demanded to know, I couldn't figure it out.

"I didn't think you would like to go out with me."

"Oh Jin," I sighed grabbing his gigantic hands compared to mine "I've liked you from the start." I admitted as his eyes widened for a second giving me a slight smile.

"So I guess I'll pick you up tonight?" Jin insisted as I nodded slowly removing my hands from his.

"Yes that would be great." I agreed. Inside I was jumping around in joy, but I was really calm on the outside. I got up as I walked out glimpsing at Jin a few times before I left. I paced out of the elevator racing out of the building reaching to my car parked out front. Driving home, I was deciding what to wear on the date, and I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I arrived home within minutes rushing straight into my bedroom. I opened my cupboard sorting through my dresses as I grabbed the red one. It was one of my favourites because it was a one shoulder with silver beads forming across the top and down the three quarter sleeve. It was a tight dress that sat nicely on my body showing my curves. I lay it down on my bed gently, making my way towards my ensuite shutting the door behind me. I took off my clothes throwing them into the laundry basket as if it were a basketball and a hoop. Completely naked, I pull my hair out of the high ponytail flicking around my long currently wavy hair. I could feel the cold air on my skin giving me goose bumps. I opened the glass door carefully making my way into the shower. I turned the knobs slowly, water droplets coming out forming into streams. The water was cool at first, within seconds the water was steamy from scorching. I loved the feeling of warmth on my body, having a shower is exactly like being in Jin's well-built arms. Pumping out the shampoo, I began running my fingers through my drenched hair leisurely in a circular motion for a few minutes. Eventually washing out the shampoo, I moved onto the conditioner pumping it out only running it through the tips of my hair. Afterwards I started scrubbing my body with the soap from my hands taking a minute or two. Quickly rinsing myself off, I turned off the water as the effect of being damp gave me shivers. I pulled the towel off the rack wiping the droplets from my body. Being completely dry, I slipped into my panties and secured my matching strapless bra in place. I grasped the silk robe from the back of the door placing it around me tying the front. Brushing through the knots, I combed my hair before using the hair dryer. I used the curling iron to achieve loose curls that hung around my face. When my hair was complete, I applied black mascara only because I like the natural look. I took off the robe before stepping into the dress pulling it up slipping my left arm into the sleeve and zipping up the back. Everything was timed perfectly when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the matching red heels and purse making my way to the front door. I grasped the door knob, twisting it clockwise before opening it and revealing a very handsome Jin. Jin's expression was speechless as he widened his mouth in surprise, before his lips curled at the sides, revealing his sexy half smile.

"Woah…"

"Hi…" I replied shyly, as I felt my cheeks become hot as they flushed pink.

"Emily you look amazing." Jin expressed as all I could feel was my face flushing shades redder as my smile went wider.

"Thankyou." I couldn't stop smiling, this was the first time in years since a man had complimented me. I buckled my red heels onto my feet before stepping outside locking the door behind me, facing Jin.

"Shall we go?" Jin offered his arm as I took it. I slowly blinked as I nodded. Jin walked me over to his car opening the door for me as I stepped in sitting down. As soon as Jin started the car, the radio started playing Nickleback, which happened to be one of my favourite bands.

"You have good taste in music." I stated as Jin gave me a cheeky glimpse putting on his shades. Jin drove for about ten to fifteen minutes where we arrived at a hillside top. Jin quickly got out once again opening the door for me as I got out.

"Close your eyes." Jin insisted as I did. He grabbed my hand walking me in the one direction.

"Alright, you can open them." Jin announced as I opened my eyes to a beautiful sunset view with a table set for two, with red roses surrounding the table and chairs. The scenery was absolutely stunning with the smell of rose scented candles sitting in the middle of the table along with the stereo playing.

"Jin…" I stopped to look at him "It's beautiful!" I had a tear rolling down my cheek, no one had ever done anything for me like this before.

"I'm glad you like it."


	6. Starry Night

I was breathless after seeing what Jin had done for me, for us. He led me over to the table pulling the seat out as I sat down admiring the sunset. He poured me a glass of wine before unveiling the dish served in front of me. On the plate it served cut up cucumber with snow peas and some kind of dressing as the side, with noodles and grilled fish sitting on top.

"Jin how did you?"

"I have my ways." Jin answered giving me a sexy wink as he took a seat also pouring himself a glass of wine.

"It's a grilled miso fish with snow pea salad, it was my favourite recipe my mother always made for me." Jin added as I attempted to use the pair of chopsticks, failing every time.

"Jin its very kind, but I don't know how to use chopsticks…" I sighed as Jin grinned at me pointing to the fork on my left "Oh, I didn't see that there." I laughed seeing Jin chuckle. As I was eating, I couldn't stop processing through my head that I was on a date with a guy as sweet as Jin. After finishing our meals, I took a few sips of the sweet sparkling wine observing the purple sunset slowly converting to a night sky. Jin got up offering his hand asking,

"Would you care for a dance?" I nodded instantly getting up entwining our fingers. I rested my right hand on his shoulder as his large soft left hand gently wrapped around my waist. We swayed side to side to several mixed songs. I lay my head against his chest feeling his warmth once again closing my eyes.

"This is nice." My voice went soft from being relaxed as I looked up at Jin. Seeing Jin smile always made my day and I couldn't control the corners of my lips. Jin placed his other arm around my waist as I placed mine around his neck. We swayed to the slow rhythmed songs for a few minutes as Jin lifted me up in his strong arms spinning around. After a minute of spinning, he put me down gently as he leaned in. Our noses and foreheads were touching, I could feel his bangs resting against my face as I closed my eyes. I could feel the touch of his soft lips against mine. It started off as soft turning passionate. My heart started pounding feeling the sense of warmth and leisure. The smell of his cologne was powerful that I could taste it. We took small breaths in between as he pulled me closer towards him as we both stopped to take a few breaths.

"Jin," I whispered his name as I opened my eyes seeing Jin stroke my cheek "stay with me tonight." I finished off as he slightly nodded. I wanted this moment to last a little longer, but I knew it was getting late. I pulled away as Jin did the same leading us back towards his car. Tonight was an amazing night and I couldn't have asked for better. Minutes later we arrived at my house roaming into my home straight to the bedroom. I unbuckled my heels kicking them off chucking my purse on the bed side table. I unzipped the back of my dress sliding it off my body stepping out of it bending over to reach for it.

"You're such a tease." Jin bleated in a cute way as I had forgotten he was in the room. I stood up straight putting the dress in the laundry basket glimpsing at him cheekily grabbing out a black lace nighty. I slowly slip it on as Jin takes his shirt off revealing his muscular build also removing his pants just left in his boxers. I turned on the bedside lamp turning the main light off crawling onto the bed where Jin sat up.

"Thankyou." I whispered kissing his soft cheek lying down right away.

"Anything for you beautiful." Jin whispered back also lying down. I turned off the lamp and cuddled up to his warm body feeling safe in his arms drifting off to sleep.


	7. Down and Dirty

It had been a week since our first date. During the week, Jin and I became closer having our moments of passion which included kisses here and there. I sat at home lying on the couch with my head stuck into a book getting really into it listening to the rain fall. I could hear the pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the glass window when I heard dozens of knocks at the door. I put my book down on the coffee table reluctantly getting up and go to the door. As soon as I unlocked it, the door swung open as Jin came bolting in straight into my arms.

"Jin? Jin what's wrong? What happened?" I started to freak out as Jin used his right arm to close the door and lock it. I could feel his racing heartbeat against my chest as he clenched onto me tightly.

"They threatened to hurt you." Jin warned me clenching me even tighter.

"Who did?" I looked up to him with curiosity.

"I don't know, I promise I'll be by your side every moment." Jin huffed into my ear as I felt a smile creep across my lips. I pressed my lips against his as my hands softly grasped his back muscles. My tongue slipped into his warm cavern and began to twirl with his. I jumped higher onto his body wrapping my legs around his waist tightly as he led me towards the bedroom. I fell backwards onto the bed as he climbed on top of me sweetly sucking my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips as he discovered my sweet spot, nibbling on my tender skin. He left a trail of kisses all the way back to my mouth and began to kiss me sensually. My hands travelled down, gripping the bottom of his shirt lifting his shirt up and over his head. He clenched my button up shirt ripping it off and throwing it to the ground. I then moved my hands towards his crotch unzipping his pants steadily removing them. Jin rolled down my leggings until they reached the floor. Jin began to trail kisses down my body passing my stomach and straight to my thighs. I sent out moans as he trailed up once again, unclasping my bra with just one finger. He sat me up as we dug under the blanket slipping off my panties as I took off his underwear. I slide underneath him lying back down as he stays on top. I felt his member resting against my clits as I nodded giving him the sign to enter. He leisurely penetrated as I started to adjust to his size. He continued to strengthen his pace as his hand gripped my chin, pushing it upwards, out of the way having his lips come in contact with my neck. Louder moans roared out of my lips as he sucked and nibbled leaving bruises in his wake. Our hips collided in motion as his member was deep inside me hitting my g-spot. I looked up at Jin who was glistening with sweat as his face screwed up in pleasure. One of my hands was gripping the sheets, forming a fist tightly, as my other stroked his toned torso feeling each muscle against my fingers. Jin continued his movements as my leg curved around the small of his back. I felt a knot form in my stomach, telling me that I was close to release. Jin's eye brows furrowed signalling that he was also close. With a few more thrust, we both reached our climax as he came deep inside of me. The room was filled with loud orgasmic moans as we both felt our bodies flood with excitement. Exhausted, Jin's body collapsed on top of mine embracing me with his warmth. We both lay there panting for air as he slowly parted from me rolling to my left. We looked over to each other staring deeply into each other's eyes. With many heavy breaths, Jin rolled onto his side facing me as his hand stroked my face gently brushing the hair behind my ears.

"Jin," I whispered still panting as he rested his arm against my shoulder "Jin." I repeated as my eye lids began to droop.

"Goodnight beautiful." Jin whispered back as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	8. Nightmares

I felt so cold, so cold that I couldn't move. There was a man standing in the distance with big angel wings. His figure was dark, it gave away the sense of evil as the figure started pacing towards me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, becoming scared. When I saw the man up close, it wasn't just anyone, it was Jin. Next thing I know everything turns black and fuzzy as I wake up in a cold sweat. My body was trembling from the effect of the nightmare as damp tears form out of my eyes. I must have woken Jin up with my shivering as he cuddled pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jin asked tiredly as he wiped his thumb beneath my eye wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I stated as I turned my head back embracing his warmth. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking of the dream being afraid to fall back asleep. I lay there for hours dosing on and off until it got to the point where the room was full of light. I felt Jin pull away from my body as I rolled over to look at his muscular figure as he slipped into his underwear turning around seeing me stare at his body.

"You know, we have work and we will be late unless you want keep staring I'm fine with that." Jin winked as I quickly got up covering the front of my naked body with the blanket.

"Right, well um I'm going to have a shower…" I walked backwards as I reached for the ensuite door. Jin smirked as I turned around leaving the blanket behind closing the door. I grabbed the hair tie that was sitting on the bench putting my hair up into a messy bun before entering the shower. I quickly rinsed myself off considering last night got hot and sweaty. I was only in there for a few minutes hopping out of the shower drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around me as I left the ensuite with Jin nowhere to be seen. I grabbed clean panties and a bra putting them on as Jin walked in fully clothed.

"How did I manage to get a beautiful girl like you?" Jin leaned in the doorway as he watched me get dressed into skinny jeans and a loose white singlet revealing the grey boob tube underneath. I grabbed my handbag, flats and my other brown leather jacket leading Jin towards the front. I locked the door behind us as Jin sat on his bike waiting for me.

"What don't you trust my driving?" I joked as I sat behind him putting on my jacket.

"Nope." Jin turned to the side showing of his half smile as I rolled my eyes shaking my head snickering. He got his bike going and we travelled to work flying by cars. He parked his bike in his spot, I always wondered whose bike it was and now I know.

"I'll be in my office if you need me okay?" Jin affirmed as he pecked my cheek walking off as I stood there in awe. I skipped towards the door roaming down the hallway into Nina's office.

"Nina!" I bubbled with enthusiasm slamming the door shut behind me in excitement.

"Well good morning, I suppose you have more stuff to tell me about Jin?" Nina assumed as I nodded siting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Nina, last night he came to my house saying someone threatened him about hurting me, but I have no idea who would do that…" I sighed as Nina furrowed her eye brows "And now for the good part, we well, I think you know the answer." I chuckled as Nina snickered smirking.

"You see, I saw it happening already." Nina commented as the smile hadn't left my face.

"It was amazing Nina! Really he was so-"

"Okay I don't need details Emily!" She interrupted as I kept on chuckling "But I want to warm you, be careful because after what you told me, Jin would never worry about something such as big as this." Nina cautioned as I nodded getting up.

"Okay, well I better start working." I stood up waving her off as I strolled to my office. I sat down in my chair as the thought of Jin in my dream I had popped up in my head. I felt a little nauseous as I gently placed my hand on my stomach. I had no clue what was going on, but why now are the nightmares coming? I wish I had known.


	9. Truths Be Told

I had completed the work Nina acquired me to do as I had a glimpse through Jun's file staring mainly at her picture. I could tell Jin was her son because they looked alike in many ways. I figured since that I was on lunch break, I'd get some fresh air. I trudged towards the coffee shop developing dizzy spells needing to sit. The next step was off balance, plummeting to the ground before passing out.

"Are you okay?" I faintly heard a voice as I awoke in a room I had never seen before. I swiftly sat up as a headache occurred. I turned around to see a young woman around my age aiding me and I looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I looked at her curiously as she provided me with a glass of water.

"If you were wondering, my name's Julia. I saw you pass out and I took you back here." Julia was a very warming person. I got a hold of the glass of water taking few sips at a time.

"Thank you Julia, I'm Emily," I took a few more sips of water beaming at Julia "I was on my work break, I don't know what happened." I inform her as she nodded.

"You have miss calls from Jin, I don't want to be nosey or anything, but is that Jin Kazama?" Julia interrogated me. I nodded sculling the rest of the water.

"Yes, I assume you know he's current owner of Mishima?" Julia nodded as she took my hand.

"Emily, I want you to be careful, Jin is a very powerful man and if he clashes with Kazuya everything will be destroyed."

"Kazuya? Who is Kazuya?" I asked, her eyes widened.

"Didn't Jin ever tell you about his father? Kazuya Mishima is way too strong, you can't let them fight each other or destruction will occur." Julia squeezed my hand as I stared at her unaware of what she had just said.

"How do you know all of this? Why didn't I get told any of this? Not even Nina mentioned anything to me." I glanced down to my lap as I felt broken.

"You work for Jin?" Julia let go of my hand as she took a seat next to me.

"Yes, I do."

"Emily be careful, I don't know if you have heard of Violet Systems but I research for Lee Chaolan, who is Kazuya's adoptive brother." Julia assured me. She was my enemy, but she was also my ally.

"Is the whole family against each other? Do you know who the rebels are?" I was confused, angry and upset.

"Lars Alexandersson is the captain, Kazuya's half-brother. You should also know about Heihachi Mishima, he threw his son Kazuya off a cliff because he wanted to trigger his Devil Gene." I couldn't believe that there was more to Jin then he had told me, why hadn't anyone told me about this?

"Julia, I've been having these dreams about Jin, if he were bad." Julia sighed rubbing my shoulder.

"I think I know why." Julia grabbed my hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I assume you have a strong relationship with Jin?"

"Yes, we've been together for a while." I glanced at my stomach then back to Julia.

"I can feel a spirit in there, I think you should go check yourself out." Julia insisted as I removed my hand off my stomach.

"What do you mean you can feel spirits?" I asked firmly.

"I can feel spirits, and you have two."

"You mean to say that I'm…" I paused as she slightly nodded "No, that can't happen! Not after what you just told me." I started to tear up as Julia rubbed my back.

"I'm not always right you know, I could be wrong. The chances of you carrying a child is a fifty-fifty, don't let the family issues get in the way of this, take the test in a week." Julia reassured me as I nodded.

"Okay, I will." I wiped away the tears promptly hugging Julia for a moment.

"If you ever need my number, I'll always be available." Julia praised, handing me her card.

"Thank you Julia, I should probably go back to work. Jin is probably going to get angry at me, but it was worth meeting you." I thanked making Julia smile.

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No I'll walk, but thank you." I got up and wandered out of her house as I felt my phone vibrate like crazy.

"Hello?"

"Emily! Thank god you answered. Jin is going mad as in crazy, what happened?" It was Nina and I felt relief.

"I had fainted, but I'm fine now because a woman took care of me." I told her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nina sounded worried as I heard crashing in the background.

"Is that Jin?" I ignored her question.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go out there because he may throw something at me."

"Shit! Hang on I'm just around the corner! Okay I'll be there!" I hung up speeding up my running. Within minutes I had reached the building trying to hear where the crashing was. I flew up stairs as Jin's attacks became louder.

"Jin! Stop!" I shouted as he turned around facing me.

"Where did you go? I was worried sick about you! You can't do that to me!" Jin raised his voice in anger and stress. I walked towards him as he made his way towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded firmly as he just looked at me.

"Tell you what?" His tone was still firm.

"Why did you lie to me about Kazuya?" I cried whilst yelling at him.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me Jin! Why didn't you ever tell me about the Devil Gene? Do you have it too?" Jin slightly nodded as he went to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"Emily…"

"Don't! I trusted you! How could you not tell me! I thought everything was perfect! Last night and everything and you lied!" I was irritated.

"Emily I can explain-"

"No Jin, I don't want your explanations! I just wanted the truth!" I turned around storming out of the room. I needed to cool down and I needed a week. I can't believe I had just yelled at Jin, deep down I love him and I didn't want to hurt him, but he had hurt me. I paced out of the building, walking home feeling my stomach. Could I really be pregnant?


	10. Sorrows

I felt so shit the next couple of days, I didn't go to work and I didn't plan too. I couldn't feel warm, all I did was shiver and shake lying in bed, getting out to either eat or go to the bathroom. I always cried myself to sleep, having nightmares about Jin's evil side or losing him. I really didn't mean anything I said when I yelled at him, I can never forgive myself. I wanted to call Jin so badly, to apologise for the way I acted. I decided that it was time to do the test. I called Julia over and she bought a pregnancy test for me. I got up off the couch opening the door for Julia as I hugged her for dear life.

"Oh Emily." Julia held me tight for a little while until I let her go for her to come in.

"Here, do it now or you'll regret it later." She gave me the box as I grabbed it off her. She gave me a sympathetic smile patting my shoulder before I walked to the bathroom. I took the test out of the box sitting down on the toilet seat as I followed the instructions. I left it on the bench covered in paper towel as I started to wait. Julia came in as she placed her hand around me.

"Are you ready to find out now?" Julia asked as I nodded. I removed the test from the bench unveiling the paper towel.

"Emily this is good news!" Julia put in as I just stood there glancing at the positive.

"Jin…" I mumbled his name although he wasn't there.

"You know, you don't have to let him know straight away, you could tell him in a few weeks." I nodded as tears started to stream from my eyes.

"Julia this is an amazing feeling, I'm going to have a baby." I cried in joy as I squeezed her tight giggling. I couldn't stop being happy, although I was still angry at myself.

"What are you going to do?"

"Julia I should go! I need to apologise to Jin! I have to go see him!" I rushed around my room finding nice clothes to wear.

"There's a happy Emily, you see everything will be fine." Julia promised as I quickly changed into a short dark-violet flowy dress with long length black coat doing up all the buttons.

"How do I look?" Julia gave me the thumbs up as I cuddled her goodbye.

"Good luck Emily." Julia walked out with me as I got straight into my car waving her off. I sped to work wanting to see Jin badly. I've missed him and now finding out this news, I can't stop thinking about him. I parked out front dashing through the building. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Arriving at the top, I saw Jin chatting to another girl. She looked younger than me, with her cute long black pigtails wearing a white shirt, a tie and a checked skirt as if it were a school uniform.

"Jin, I'm sure everything will be okay! Look, girls get emotional very quickly and we can't help it," She saw me looking as I hid around the corner "I'm sure she'll come around." The girl said loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you Xiaoyu, but I think I've stuffed up my chances." I glanced around the corner as Jin sighed.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" Xiaoyu assured him as Jin nodded. Xiaoyu sauntered towards the stairs as Jin traipsed into his office.

"You must be the one he ever talks about." Xiaoyu grinned.

"Y-yes," I stuttered "I was horrible, he didn't deserve to be yelled at."

"He feels bad for lying, go and talk to him, I'm sure everything will be okay." Xiaoyu promised me before I nodded. She kept on sauntering down the stairs passing me. I hesitated to walk into his office, but I had to stay strong. I saw Jin standing there covering his face with his hands. I couldn't help but bolt up to him and embrace him. He was in utter shock as he clenched pulling me into his chest.

"Jin," I cried into his arms "Jin I'm sorry, so sorry." My cries went quieter as Jin rested his head on top of mine.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm even sorrier that I lied to you and I wish I hadn't." Jin calmly spoke as I could feel his heartbeat slowing down. Feeling his warmth gave me a sudden relief. I looked up at Jin watching his eyes stare into mine. Our lips collided as our tongues danced together. I placed my hands on his torso as his hands were around the small of my back. He was wearing the same cologne that he wore on the first date. His lips tasted like strawberries, as if he had just eaten some. He broke off the kiss, brushing the hair behind my ears like always.

"Jin." I was thinking of telling him, but I couldn't.

"Yes?"

"Never let me go." I put in embracing his warmth.


	11. Following Orders

That night Nina came back to mine for a girls night in. I thought that maybe telling Nina first was a good idea on how I should tell Jin. We lazily sat on the couch in our pyjamas with a comedy playing in the background.

"Nina I have some news…" I addressed her as she sat up properly "I'm pregnant." I announced in joy, but Nina didn't seem to be bouncing around.

"That's great news, but it's just…" Nina exhaled as I saddened my expression "I'm saying this to protect you okay, but Emily you have to leave." Nina shifted closer to me with hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I weep also feeling hurt.

"Heihachi will come after you, the devil gene that Jin and Kazuya have is strong. The devil tried to possess Jin when he wasn't even born, even if Kazuya finds out it will be bad news." Nina explained tilting her head being supportive.

"So I can't ever see Jin again?"

"Unless you want an abortion, then no you can't." Nina sighed resting her hand on my knees.

"But I love him." I admitted sobbing.

"I know you do! Listen to me Emily, I will give you a week to say your goodbyes and forget the past, I will provide you with everything; a house, food, supplies, identity, anything! And I will always be here to talk." I nodded still shedding tears.

"Will you be there when I give birth?"

"Of course I will." Nina held my hand tightly. The rest of the night I kept quiet drowsily watching the rest of the movie until my eyes were fully shut. A continuation of the nightmare haunted me. Jin pacing, slamming me against the wall. Jin's hand was holding up my chin as he slid it down stopping at my stomach glancing. His hand pressed against my stomach as I felt strikes of pain jabbing me as if he was cursing me. He glared at me developing a smirk on his lips. He began to laugh in an evil gesture. His tone wasn't his own, it was a childlike voice sounding squeaky at times. And just like that, I woke up once again in a cold sweat. I sat up noticing I was in my own bed. I looked over to the clock seeing it was only two in the morning. I stood up walking out of my bedroom leading myself to the kitchen. I dawdled towards the sink grabbing a fresh glass before filling it up with water. I gurgled it down afterwards taking many deep breaths. I rested my forehead in the palm of my hand beginning to feel queasy. I put the empty glass down, plodding to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I felt the nausea coming up as I sped over to the toilet fetching up the sick out of my mouth. It didn't take long for Nina to wake up and see if I was okay.

"Oh you poor thing." She grabbed a hair tie grasping my hair to tie it back. I kept on throwing up for a few minutes until the sick feeling left.

"This sucks." I murmured developing a massive head ache eventually getting up and flushing the toilet before washing my mouth out.

"How are you going to cope?" I looked at Nina in the reflection of the mirror.

"I wish I knew, I wish I knew…" I yawned as I lingered past Nina going back to bed. I couldn't get back to sleep, even with my eyes shut I couldn't relax and forget about reality, not even for a moment. I constantly thought of Heihachi coming after me. I imagined Heihachi being somewhat muscular for his age showing off his wrinkles and grey hair. I knew the man would be strong, I was scared of what he could do, I didn't know too much about him, apart from the fact he threw his son into the canyon makes me worried. I lay there quivering, sobbing my eyes out until I could get little sleep. I didn't want to leave Jin, but I didn't want to leave the baby either.


	12. Leaving

Spending the last days here was frightening me, especially the thought of leaving Jin. I went to work in the afternoons so I wouldn't get caught throwing up at work. I've been working with Jin lately. I wouldn't exactly call it working, it was more of make out sessions. Our tongues colliding with passion as I sat in his lap, my hands stroking through his hair to wrapping around his neck. I tried to stop myself a few times, but my hormones kept wanting more. There was a few times where I went to lift Jin's shirt, but he stopped me knowing we were at work. They usually went for twenty minutes to half an hour until Jin forced me to stop. Today was my last day of ever seeing Jin again and I only had minutes left with him. The goodbye was going to be hard, but I couldn't make it obvious. This was my last day of working for the Mishima Zabitsu, but the one thing I was happy about that it wasn't my last time seeing Nina. I was seated at Jin's desk alongside him, finishing up the paperwork.

"Alright, I've got to go, Hwoarang expects me to be at the gym in ten, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jin stood up as he pecked my cheek. I nodded with the pressure of having to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I lied as Jin stride out of his office. Watching his figure walk around the corner, I bawled my eyes out because that was the last time I would ever see the love of my life. I also left his office ambling to the elevator, heading towards Nina's office. As soon as I went in, I broke falling towards the ground as my eyes flooded. Nina came up and held me tight, relaxing me with her calmness. Nina helped me up as she wiped the tears under my eyes away. She held my hand as we traipsed out of her office. We got into her car, knowing it was a short ride to the bus stop. We arrived, climbing out of the car slowly. We were there for small amount of time until I had to get onto the bus. I had memories left behind that I embedded. Before stepping onto the bus, Nina provided me with a new identity giving me money and cards and a new phone to use.

"Emily," Nina stopped suddenly wrapping her arms around me "I'm always here if you need me." I heard her cry, Nina wasn't the one to show emotions, but today she really did.

"Thank you." I whispered as we let go of each other. I stepped onto the bus before quickly glancing at Nina one last time. I had no idea where I was going to end up, Nina had told me to stay on the bus until the last stop. She had also mentioned that someone she knows and trust was going to meet me there. It had taken an hour to finally arrive at the last stop. I had thanked the bus driver before stepping off to see a young blonde man. His hair was slicked back among with having dreamy sky blue eyes and having a nice muscular build, but it wasn't as built like Jin's, Jin was more muscular.

"You must be Emily?" The young man asked as I nodded. We stepped closer to each other, I could tell by the tone of his voice he was British.

"I assume you don't know who I am?" I shook my head giving him a confused look.

"No, Nina never mentioned any names." He just chuckled shaking his head.

"Of course my mother wouldn't mention me."

"Your mother?" I was shocked, Nina had never mentioned she had a son.

"I'm Steve Fox, I'm a professional boxer." Steve introduced himself as the corners of his lips slightly lifted.

"It's nice to meet you Steve." I announced as I followed him. We walked for around ten minutes until reaching a humongous white house with a beach side view.

"This is where you will be staying." Steve affirmed as I looked in amazement.

"Wow! This is breath taking!" I whispered to myself, sauntering towards my new home. I arrived at the front door with in a matter of minutes taking the keys from Steve and unlocking the door. Walking into the house was astonishing, the furniture and the décor around the house was just perfect. To me this was more of a mansion than a house because I had only lived in a two bedroom house.

"You won't have to worry about bills or anything, that's been taken care of." Steve beamed. I dawdled around realising it was a two story house. I walked up the stairs revealing four bedrooms, one a master bedroom, a study and a bathroom. Steve had followed me up opening the master bedroom door.

"This is your room, if you ever need to contact me for any reason, my number is already in your phone but I must tell you this," He paused as I glanced over towards him.

"If you were to call my mother and she doesn't answer, hang up and always have your number on private." I nodded understanding every word he said.

"Thank you Steve." I gave him a slight grin as he turned around waving me off. I walked out onto the balcony viewing the sunset glimpse over the water as it sparkled. This is my new home and this is where I will raise my child.


	13. Surprises

It had been a month since I had lived in my new home. I hadn't talked to Nina ever since I left, nor Steve. I hadn't been out of the house much, apart to go grocery shopping, but I've only done it twice since I've moved. I did go for strolls on the beach in the afternoon, and every time I saw a young woman around my age playing fetch with her dog. She was average height, but seemed tall because of how short I am. She had long length brunette hair that had been dip dyed into blue matching the colour of her shimmering eyes. She also had a great figure, she wasn't too skinny and definitely not big, she had curves. I looked at her in wonder admiring her and her dog. She tossed the ball through the air as it had landed directly in front of me. Her dog paced towards me as it started pouncing stopping at my feet. The dog was nudging me to throw the ball for it, I giggled and gave her a pat. On its pink collar, it had a small silver name tag with the name 'Fudge'. Fudge was so soft and silky, the feel of her dark brunette fur was warm and comforting.

"Fudge! Ugh! I'm so sorry, she just gets really excited when she meets new people." The young girl had admitted as I titter.

"It's okay, she's a lovely pup." I called all dogs pups.

"My name's Alex, I assume you're new around here?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, I've been here a month and I don't really know anyone." I admitted standing up.

"Well I think it's time you had a friend, come back to my house for dinner, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend." She announced in excitement, I had to admit I got a little excited too. I hadn't realised Alex had only lived around the corner from me, but I guess that's because I literally just met her. Her house was just as beautiful as mine, not as big but it was still a nice house.

"Come in." Alex insisted before walking inside. We took a seat on the sofa as Fudge lay on her bed.

"So what brings you here to this town?" I knew that was going to be her first question, but I wasn't hesitant to answer.

"Well I was with someone, everything was perfect…" I started to drift off into a day dream "but then I had to leave him because it was dangerous, one of the girls at my old job told me I couldn't stay because both of us will get hurt." I placed my hand on my stomach as Alex looked at me in surprise.

"So you're pregnant?" I tilted my head slyly smiling.

"I had to move because of his blood line is a dangerous one." I answered honestly as Alex dripped tears.

"That's-" she paused wiping her tears away "That's really sad."

"I know, but I'll get through it." I gave out a positive vibe.

"I'll be here to help you too!" Alex shifted towards me hugging me tightly. I embraced her knowing we had already formed a strong bond. I broke the hug before hearing a door open.

"Hey Sweetie!" Alex yelled out to her boyfriend as he walked in astonished.

"Kazama's girl?" Hwoarang entered the room breaking the silence.

"You guys know each other?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Wait til' Kazama finds out you're here, he'll finally shut up about missing you-"

"No!" I interjected springing myself off the couch "Hwoarang please, you can't tell him I'm here…" I couldn't believe I had seen Hwoarang, it was the second time I had met him.

"Why not? I don't see the big deal, Emily he loves you." Hwoarang pointed out as I felt the tears form.

"Because Heihachi and Kazuya will come after us." I cried once again placing my hand on my stomach.

"Oh, I see." Hwoarang sighed as Alex got up and quickly held me tight.

"You promise you won't say anything?" Alex interrogated Hwoarang hearing a knock on the door. He peeked through the peep hole before saying, "Sorry, but he deserves to know." Hwoarang swung the door open revealing Jin's figure.

"Hwoarang I-" Jin froze in shock before seeing my damp face. My eyes were black from bawling my eyes out. The silence went on for several minutes before Jin made his way over to me. He stood right in front of me as I started to sulk.

"Jin I'm so sorry." I covered my face sobbing as Jin's strong arms wrapped around me densely.

"I missed you so much," He whispered calmly "why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to Jin, but we had to leave and I wanted to tell you so badly but Nina said it was the best that I left because of your bloodline." I murmured in a hushed tone. I looked up to him uncovering my face before he wiped his thumb underneath my eye. I had missed his warmth, ever since I had left all I ever felt was cold.

"Let's go home, to where you belong with me." Jin pecked my forehead before holding my hand. Alex and Hwoarang kept quiet as we walked out of their humble home. I had gotten into the car with Jin managing to get some sleep from my eyes being droopy from crying so much. I was back with Jin in his warm, safe and secure arms.


	14. Home

I woke up in my bed in my house, my true home. The feeling of having my blanket resting on my body was warming and relaxing. My eyes gaped as the sunlight provided enough light allowing me to see around the room. I got up deciding to go and have something to eat because I was craving peanut butter on toast. As I was making my way to the kitchen, I heard Jin's soft and innocent tone of voice.

"I'll talk to you when I go to work, but for now I'm taking the day off and spending it with her." I assumed Jin was talking about me before he hung up chucking his phone on the bench. I stood behind him, my arms folded standing on an angle.

"Good morning beautiful." Jin spun around gazing into my eyes. His muscular arms slithered around my waist as I rest my head against his chest. I close my eyes as the sensation of his warmth relaxes me. I sighed in contempt as I look up at his beautifully structured jaw as his hazel brown eyes glittered. The soft touch of his lips pressed against my forehead before his arms tightened around my waist. I wish I hadn't left, I'm nervous about his reaction on the reason why. I needed the figure out the right way to tell him.

"Jin I think we should invite Alex and Hwoarang over." I suggested before the corners of Jin's lips lifted.

"Sounds like a plan, what about tonight?"

"Yeah sure! I can't wait to see them again!" I exclaimed in joy. Jin had let go eventually before I put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Jin announced as he headed to the bathroom. I took my phone from its charger tapping the screen until I got to Alex's contact and started to call her. A few rings past by until she picked up.

"Hello?" Alex greeted tiredly as I chuckled.

"Morning honey, its Em." I assured her before she started questioning.

"Oh hey Em, how are you today?"

"Yeah I'm good now listen, I want you and Hwoarang to come over tonight," I insisted "And I won't take no for an answer."

"You're sounding like Hwoarang! Yeah sure I'll be there, what time roughly?" Alex laughed.

"Come around five-five thirty, we can make a night of it!" I giggled echoing through the phone.

"Alright cool. Have you told Jin yet?"

"No not yet, that's why I was hoping you would come over…" I went quiet.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense I'll be there, I'll see you tonight!"

"Bye Alex!" I farewelled hanging the phone up just as the toast came up. I had grabbed the peanut butter out from the pantry before smearing it thick onto my toast. I sat in the lounge turning the TV on watching the news. Today was going to be a lazy day, watching movies sounded like a plan. I quickly downed my toast slowly getting up as I felt movement near my stomach.

"Hey little one," I whispered gently feeling my stomach "tonight's the night baby, Daddy's gonna find out." I smiled to myself removing my hand. I couldn't believe the developing human inside me had moved. I walked into my bedroom clenching the silky robe and chucking it onto the bed. I lifted my nighty up and slipped off my panties in advance wrapping my silky robe around my heated body. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I felt a sudden touch of soft lips against my neck as I ran my hand through the sides of Jin's wet hair. I spun around to face him swinging my arms around his neck.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Yep, I sure did." Jin's lips came in contact with mine for a matter of seconds.

"Well, I'm going to have one now and just thought you'd like to know Alex and Hwoarang will be coming around five okay?" I advise letting Jin go.

"Alright." Jin replied. I closed the door behind me getting ready for my shower. I had a quick shower before changing into a pair of leggings and a long burgundy woolly jumper. I slipped my ugg boots on rushing into the lounge room. I let myself fall back into the corner of the couch folding my legs in. For hours Jin and I had watched several movies, until the time came for both Jin and I to prepare dinner. Jin and I had cooked a chicken pasta, which was my favourite when I was a little girl. I heard the sound of the doorbell and I knew Alex and Hwoarang had arrived. I ran to the front door swinging it open.

"Hey guys! Come in!" I greeted as I hugged them both, it was the way I greeted everyone. Hwoarang went straight into the kitchen to greet Jin, as Alex and I plonked ourselves onto the couch.

"Oh my god! I have to tell you something!" I jumped in excitement as Alex's smiled widened.

"What is it?"

"I felt it move!" I whispered in joy as Alex covered her mouth in delight. Alex and I were both jumping up and down as the boys walked in.

"What are you two so happy about?" Hwoarang asked curiously, I didn't reply I just simply grinned. The pasta was ready and we had sat at the table eating together with chopsticks. Jin had taught me how to use them, Alex was in love with the Korean culture, maybe that's why she and Hwoarang suit each other so much. After finishing, we moved into the lounge where we could be more comfortable.

"Did any of you guys want a drink? Wine?" I offered as Alex nodded. I took a few steps into the kitchen grabbing a wine glass and pouring sparkly wine.

"So Kazama, are you excited to become a Dad?" Hwoarang asked as I dropped the glass of wine shaking in fear.

"What?"


	15. Emotional

"Hwoarang!" I heard Alex shout as she back handed him. I heard the footsteps of Alex's heels heading to my direction. I bent down to pick up the pieces of the sharp glass from the floor as Alex helped.

"Are you okay?" I started flooding tears out of my eyes shaking my head. My whole body trembled, and got worse when Jin walked in.

"Emily?" His voice was stern. I stood up carefully stepping over the glass. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they kept on falling.

"Emily are you…" Jin stuttered "Is this true? Am I going to be a father?" Jin confusingly interrogated me. I nodded before looking down.

"Yes Jin, I am pregnant." I went to take a step closer, but he backed away.

"Is that why you left? Because of that?" Jin stammered furiously as I cried aloud "Answer me Emily! Did you or did you not leave because of it?" His voice roared.

"Yes, that's why I left! Jin please-"

"I don't want to hear it! Emily you left me thinking you were dead!" He interjected as his rage was strengthening.

"I had no choice! I had to! Nina-"

"No! Emily you always have a choice! And you chose to leave me!" I was interrupted mid-sentence once again.

"Jin I'm sorry!" I bawled my eyes out. Jin gripped his hair before punching a hole in the wall and storming out of the house.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang went after Jin as I stood there silently. Alex had finished picking up the glass by the time Hwoarang left.

"Emmy…" Alex's tone was saddened. I lumbered to my bedroom not bothering to get changed, sliding under the covers crying. At this very moment I didn't want to exist, I didn't want anything but Jin.

The next day I stayed in bed for the whole morning, not even to get up and eat or to go to the toilet. Alex stayed with me, trying to make me eat but I refused.

"Emily you have to eat! I'm going to shove food down your throat!" Alex whined but I didn't budge. Alex stormed off, I didn't know whether she was done with helping me or not. I rolled to the other side of the bed where Jin would usually lay down with me. I got up managing to balance myself on my feet. I walked through the hallway down to the kitchen where Alex had warmed up left over pasta from last night. She spun around facing me as well as smiling.

"So you're finally deciding to eat something?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best for the baby." I explained grabbing the bowl of pasta from Alex. I literally scoffed it down within seconds before placing it in the sink.

"I need to see Jin." I made a snap decision.

"Are you sure?" Alex worried as I nodded.

"I need to find him." I stated dialling Hwoarang's number.

"Hello?"

"Hwoarang! I need to know where Jin lives! Please you have to tell me right now!" I babbled into the phone.

"Oh hey look, I think you should give him some more time-"

"Don't give me that shit! You're the one who told him the least you could do is tell me where he lives!"

"Okay! Fine! So from you're house, you go left, turn right at the first round about and keep going up until it says Loyde Road, you turn left and it's number thirty six, you'll be able to tell his house apart from the others, he lives in luxury!" Hwoarang explained.

"Okay thank you!" I shouted in relief hanging up the phone.

"Alex I've got to go!" I rushed out the door heading for the car. I didn't bother to lock the house, I was only thinking of Jin. I went in the directions Hwoarang directed me to go and I found myself parked out front of a humongous two story home. I knew what Hwoarang meant, he really did live in a house of luxury. I didn't bother to knock, I opened the door expecting it to be locked.

"Hello?" My voice echoed through the house. Everything was quiet, I looked around roaming from room to room. I made my way upstairs discovering several rooms. The first one on the left was his bedroom. I snuck around curiously staring at every item in his bedroom. I went straight towards his drawer going through the photographs that lay there. The photos were mainly of him and me or Hwoarang, but one in particular stood out. I took a closer look at the photo, Jin looked alike the man in the photo in many ways. I turned it around reading _Kazuya Mishima_. I placed it back down, Kazuya was the man I had seen the day Jin had asked me out. I jogged back down stairs hearing loud bangs and crunches coming down from the hallway. I treaded down the hallway as the noises got louder. At the end, I found a door, now being able to hear Jin's grunts, he was practicing his punches. Moderately opening the door, I took small and quiet steps towards him. Standing right behind him, all different emotions came rushing to my mind. I stretched my arm out as it shook slightly tapping his back. Rapidly spinning around, Jin had his fist ready to attack. I bawled my eyes out in shock, my mind had stopped. He glanced from me, to his fist back to me as he dropped his arm beside him. He just stared, all hot and sweaty from punching so hard.

"Jin…" I paused keeping eye contact inline "I know you're angry, you have every right to be but can I at least explain to you why I left? So I can have a second chance?" I quizzed as Jin sympathetically sighed. Would he or would he not believe me?


	16. The Only Reason

"I wanted to tell you so badly, I really did. I found out I was pregnant a week after that night, and Jin I was so happy," I chuckled to myself "I told Nina first because I wanted you to find out the right way, but she suggested I moved because of Heihachi and Kazuya, if they found out you were having a child, Nina said they'd come for me…" I halted looking at my feet. I felt Jin approach me lifting my chin. His fingers stroked across my jaw gently cupping the side.

"So the day I had to leave, the thought of never seeing you again was killing me! Living without you for a month almost killed me, it was only that day we reunited was when I met Alex." I admitted the truth. Jin cupped his other hand around the small of my back before pulling me into a benevolence hug.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." Jin whispered into my ear comforting me.

"I'm sorry too." I sulked, his chest supporting my head.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"How did you find my house?" Jin interrogated.

"Hwoarang," I laughed as Jin grinned rolling his eyes "I know how much you wanted to end your bloodline, but I'm keeping the baby." I stated. He once again stroked my cheek nodding wiping away my tears as he usually did.

"Am I really going to be a father?" Jin questioned in a simper matter.

"Yes." I answered crying in joy. We both grinned at each other, Jin's hand sliding from my cheek to my stomach area. His hand lightly pressed against my stomach. As Jin pressed his hand, the baby inside of me had once again moved.

"Was that?" Jin stopped in midsentence beaming at the thought of the movement.

"Yes." I bit my bottom lip resting my forehead against his chest as his chin lay on top of my head.

"Promise me one thing?" I looked up at Jin "You won't leave me ever again will you?" he asked yet again stroking the side of my face.

"Never again." I whispered before pressing my lips against his, the connection between us was ineffable. I roughly shoved him against the wall, both arms touching the walls. One of his hands slid to support my back as the other cupped my butt. I felt the need for him, the desirable feeling of the spark between Jin and I got me into my sexual mode. I launched myself clinging onto him, Jin heading out the gym. Jin was focused on where he was stepping as he carefully headed up the stairs eventually reaching the top. At the end of the bed, I had pushed Jin backwards. I crawled on top of him slowly before pulling his gloves off. I took his belt off throwing it to the floor. Jin ripped off my shirt heading down to my leggings. He slid his hands inside slipping my leggings off. His hands came back up attempting to unclip my bra. I managed to get Jin undressed before he could take my bra off. In the end, he broke the clip pulling with force. I made it easier for Jin by pulling down my panties. I was in control, he knew this time I was playing boss. I pushed myself onto him as the force made me let out a loud moan. I started sucking his neck softly biting every now and then as he dug his fingers into my back. I tried to collide our hips to bring in excitement, but I kept running out of breath. Jin eventually clenched my arse making motion. My breaths became heavier as I became tired, as if my body were about to collapse.

"You alright?" Jin asked suspiciously as he stopped moving me. I nodded trying to make movement, but Jin held me tight enough that I couldn't move.

"Did you want a break?" Jin became anxious, but I shook my head.

"I want to keep going." I panted connecting my lips with his. I pressurized further as our hips impacted, I couldn't help but moan almost to the point of screaming.

"Emily," He muttered my name in worry "st-stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Jin rolled on top removing himself from me. He then rolled onto his back lying next to me. I had tried to slow my breathing but I felt like I couldn't catch a breath.

"Deep breaths," Jin whispered "that's it, just breathe." I copied Jin's instructions as I began to slow down my breathing.

"S-sorry…" I stammered as Jin gave me a bland look.

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned before kissing my shoulder.

"I wanted to be in control." I confirmed as he chuckled.

"Em, you were great, but don't forget you are carrying a child." Jin assured me, but I sighed.

"Is this what it's going to be like every time?" a tear managed to roll from the side of my eye.

"Don't worry about it, we have other things to worry about alright, baby girl all I care about is you being okay, don't you worry about pleasure, you already make me happy just being with you, this is just a bonus." Jin explained as I nodded. I rested my hand on my stomach, Jin rolling to face me placing his hand beneath mine.


	17. Moving Along

It had been two and a half months since Jin and I made up, I was almost four months and a little bump was forming. I was back at work, Nina kept her eyes on me in case something happened. I wasn't aloud out anywhere by myself because Jin became over protective. I knew that Jin was only caring, but at times I felt like I could never get time to myself. I stood up about to turn around as Jin startled me.

"Jin! You scared me!" I fussed as Jin had his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?" I rolled my eyes as I tried to shove myself past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I need to get some fresh air."

"Alright let me come with-"

"Jin I need fresh air by myself." I said in a moody tone. I looked up to him as the smile was wiped off his face. I began tearing up letting myself rest against him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me lately." I sighed. His arms formed around me, one hand supporting the back of my neck.

"I'll let you have some time, just keep your phone on you okay? Call me if you need okay?" Jin pecked my forehead letting me go. I looked back quickly showing off my smile before walking out of my office. I went outside walking to the café I always enjoyed. One thing that sucked was not being able to drink coffee in the morning. I was around midway walking in the nicely warm sun when I felt an arm grip me. I turned around to see Julia smiling like crazy.

"Julia!" I yelped in excitement swinging my arms around her.

"Emily! It's been too long! I thought you left! I talked to Steve and he filled me in about you!" Julia frowned.

"Oh…" I paused, why hadn't I filled Julia in? "I did leave for a month, I had met Alex who is Hwoarang's girlfriend, we went back to her house and that's when Hwoarang discovered I was still around and he opened the door, Jin saw me." I went quiet as Julia held my hand to comfort me.

"Are you and Jin okay now?"

"Yeah, the last couple of months he's been protective because of the baby." I announced as Julia grinned.

"That's adorable, you must be excited about this bub."

"Yeah I am, I'm just a little worried is all." I chuckled.

"I will always have your back, you shouldn't have to worry, remember you have many people around you that would do anything to protect you, I know you like your space but you need to always someone with you, for your safety." Julia assured me.

"Will you walk me to the café?" I asked politely, Julia nodding. Reaching the café in the matter of minutes, I stood next to Julia trying to decide what drink I wanted.

"Anything in particular you want?" I shook my head, making decisions was harder than I thought.

"I don't know whether I want an orange juice or a hot chocolate." I sighed.

"Well I'm going for a hot chocolate, and honestly I think you want one too." Julia insisted, I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, hot chocolate it is!"

Arriving back at work, I said my goodbyes before walking back into the building. I headed straight for Jin's office wanting to comfort him. He stood there facing the screens. I crept up behind him slithering my arms around his torso. He rotated facing me, my arms still around him.

"Have a nice break?" Jin lightly kissed my nose as I nodded. I grabbed Jin's large hand compared to mine softly pressing his hand on my lower abdomen.

"I hope it's more like you." Jin admitted as I giggled.

"I hope it gets your good looks, I would feel horrible if it ended up looking like me." Jin grunts as I just smile.

"Don't say that, you are beautiful and the most amazing woman I have ever met." Jin affirmed as I rest my head against him. He was always so kind and gentle towards me.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" I questioned not being able to wipe the smile off my face.

"Well considering theirs been four generations of Mishima men, plus my half uncle I'm thinking it's gonna be a boy." Jin pulled me in closer. I thought it was gonna most likely be a boy, but I really wanted a girl.

"I hope it's a girl, she would make a beautiful young woman." I relaxed in Jin's warm arms, everything at this very moment felt right, I didn't want this moment to end, it was the best thing that ever happened and now I couldn't believe I was finally with a man who loved me for who I was.


	18. Complications

The following night I went to bed early because I was overly exhausted. As I was dreaming, I was in Jin's gym, where he trains. I was around nine months and all of a sudden all I could feel was fear. This was a completely different nightmare from the other, this time I was face to face with a man who I suppose was Heihachi Mishima. He stood before me holding Jin in one hand. He had laughed and suddenly, he snapped his neck without warning. I began bawling my eyes out practically screaming Jin's name, kneeling beside him. The setting had changed as we were at a cliff. Heihachi had grabbed me tightly around my neck choking me as he stared directly at me. He laughed, walking closer to the cliff. I felt horrified, I knew what he was going to be doing next. As Heihachi gathered his strength, I shook in his hand before he tossed me over the cliff. As I was falling, a whisper came into my head saying,

"It needs to end." I woke up as my body jumped at the thought of landing. I started breathing heavily, knowing I had woken Jin up.

"You okay?" He whispered tiredly as I rolled to face him.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bad dream." I whispered reassuring him. Jin forced me closer to him the heat from his body comforted me, gradually I fell right back to sleep.

I hadn't realised this, but it was midday when I woke up again. I pushed myself up shuffling against the pillows. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, unlocking it to see miss calls from Alex. I called her straight back, and just after one ring she answered.

"Emily!" She squealed in excitement.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I yawned.

"Get your arse into gear! We are going to go shopping!" Alex exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll get ready." I exasperated getting out of bed.

"I'm already here so hurry up!" Alex hung up and I chuckled rolling my eyes. I changed into a knee length floral dress, having two layers, one black and the floral pattern over the top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, tying it with a black scrunchie. I grabbed my purse walking out the lounge as Alex and Jin were having a conversation.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Alex jumped up to hug me.

"This is weird, I didn't think you were the type to wake up early."

"It's almost one o'clock! My sleep ins are to ten-eleven," Alex giggled "and today we are going to make the most of it, I'm taking you out for brunch." Alex insisted.

"Sounds great!" I couldn't take the smile off my face.

"You two have fun today." Jin encouraged pecking my cheek. I was starving, and it was a good thing we went to the pancake parlour. I ended up eating a Traditional Bacon and Eggs, and god it was good. I had never realised bacon and maple syrup actually tasted delicious.

"Alright my shout okay?" Alex claimed. I went to speak, but she looked at me blandly. Wandering out, Alex was pumped as anything.

"So where to now?" I asked walking in the same direction as Alex.

"Well today, I thought that being as awesome as I am, I'm going to buy baby clothes for you!"

"Alex! You don't have to do that!"

"But I want to!" Alex definitely wouldn't take no for an answer. We made our ways towards different stores, buying things here and there, we were out for hours. Alex and I were dawdling to the car, I had taken a glimpse to my left not realising who I had seen. I became scarce clinging onto Alex for dear life.

"Em what's wrong?"

"He's here, over there." I whispered attempting to look casual. Alex zoned out not having any idea what I was talking about. He directly stared into my eyes, I felt a strike of pain. I screwed my face up in pain as my body collapsed to the floor. Tears streamed from my eyes, landing on my knees, holding my stomach. Next thing I know, I was out cold.


	19. The Devil Gene

I slowly open my eyes as they unveiled a hospital room. I tilted my head to the left seeing Jin resting his forehead on his hands. I couldn't see his face, but imagined he was distraught. I reached my arm out touching his cupped fist. Jin looked up grabbing my hand.

"Hello," I whispered putting on a sly smile "Is the baby okay?" I frowned, Jin simply nodded.

"What happened?" Jin asked out of curiosity.

"I saw Kazuya, then I felt pain and I can't remember the rest." I confessed, Jin furrowing.

"You saw him?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Do you think he was doing something from a distance? Do you think he knows?" I stressed. He didn't reply, he squeezed my hand harder. Alex soon came in with I assumed was a green tea.

"Emily!" she exclaimed in relief. I sat up, my back aching as if it was about to give in. Jin grabbed a hold of me, helping me up.

"Thanks," I closed my eyes trying to relax "Alex what happened when I fainted?"

"I was trying to get you up and a man came and helped me," Alex paused, before sighing "and then I called an ambulance, he was kneeling beside you to make sure you were okay."

"Who was this man?" Jin questioned in a sudden tone.

"I didn't catch his name, but he was tall and his hair was slicked back, kind of the way yours sits." Alex motioned to Jin.

"Alex that was the man I was talking about!" I worried as Jin strutted out of the room.

"You mean to say that was Kazuya? As in Jin's father?" I nodded answering her question.

"Yes, that was him."

"But Emily I don't understand because he was kind and caring and very gentle with you, I don't know if you may have reacted to the Devil gene or not but I'm so confused." Alex furrowed in confusion.

"That's the thing, why would Kazuya help me out? Doesn't he know that I am with his son? Surely he would know…" Alex and I both confused, we didn't know what to think.

Weeks had gone by, I was now at five months. The confusion of Kazuya helping me still struck me, I couldn't get my head around it. I lay on the couch with a blanket rugged around me keeping me warm. I closed my eyes hoping to drift off to sleep, but instead the human inside of me decided it was fun to bounce around.

"For god's sake!" I whined as I just wanted to cry. Jin pondered towards me as he knelt beside the couch. I groaned blinking a few times.

"You okay?" Jin asked, knowing it was the most idiotic question he could have asked me.

"I am god damn tired and it won't allow me any sleep!" I whined once again, Jin stroking my hair.

"I wish there was something I could do." He sighed as I glared at him.

"I hate you." I mumbled out of tiredness, he knew I didn't mean anything of it.

"Love you too." He rested his hand on my bump. I placed my hand on top of his, lightly pressing as he could feel what I was talking about.

"He's very jumpy." Jin chuckled, I sat up looking at him as his hand removed from its place.

"He?" I questioned, how did he know?

"I have a strong feeling it's a boy."

"But that doesn't mean you call it a he, for all you know it could be a girl and you could be insulting it." I discussed making a point. Jin stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Jin insisted as I rolled my eyes lazily roaming behind him. He led me to the bathroom, I could instantly smell scented candles. I walked into the bathroom, the bath full of bubbles. A wine glass and a bottle of orange juice sat on the small table that was placed beside the bath.

"Jin…" I mumbled his name, the blanket around me slipping off my shoulders.

"I think you need this, just relax." Jin assured me as he removed my gown. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand.

"Stay," I whispered as I slid his jacket off. We started to undress each other, slowly but not sexually. We both stood there naked, I had my hands feeling his abdomen and his rubbed on my stomach. Carefully stepping into the bath tub, I sat down as the warmth of the water instantly relaxed me. Shortly afterwards, Jin joined as we faced each other.

"This is so relaxing." I whispered laying my head back.

"I'm glad you like it." Jin admitted. I gathered bubbles picking them up and then blowing them out of my hands as the landed in Jin's face. I giggled as he rubbed his face.

"You are going to pay for that." Jin smirked as I chuckled pulling my legs in wrapping my arms around them. He moved towards me as I was backed up into the bath tub.

"Jin!" I squealed his name as he attacked my neck. I moaned a small moan as he rubbed his hands between the middle of my thighs.

"St-stop!" I squealed stuttering as he was turning me on.

"I told you, you were going to pay for it." Jin grabbed my back pulling me towards him. I was now sitting in his lap, our foreheads resting against each other's. He became more firm as his hands dug harder into my shoulder blades, I swung my head back as he kept on nibbling at my neck. Several minutes only felt like seconds before Jin stopped to look at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered stroking his fingers against my cheek "so beautiful…" He connected his lips with mine, this was exactly what I needed, my mood instantly went from down to bubbly.


	20. Hidden Feelings

I was now at eight and a half months, a massive bump arose. I was always kept safe, surprisingly I wasn't put off having company every single day. I was awaiting in the car with Nina getting fidgety about what was going on. We finally came to a stop and I realised we were at the house I was supposed to be living in.

"Nina why are we here?" I wondered as we got out.

"Just wait and see." I followed Nina, shortly after she blind folded me. I could tell I was in the house because I instantly felt the heater's presence. I removed the blind fold seeing the room full of women.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, I stood there in awe, my mouth covering my face. With Nina beside me, I was facing Alex, Julia, Xiaoyu and plenty of other women I assumed had something to do with the King of Iron fist tournaments.

"Wow! You guys did this more me?" I almost jumped in joy.

"Of course!" Alex hugged me as my emotions kept going up in happiness.

"We wanted to throw you a party, and I thought we could all bring others along." Julia stated as I nodded.

"So you obviously know Julia and Xiaoyu, this is Michelle, Asuka and Alisa." Nina introduced the three other women.

"Nice to finally meet you ladies." We all greeted before we got the party started. Everyone apart from Nina and Alex who was preparing activities.

"So Michelle, you're Julia's Mother?" I questioned as she nodded.

"Yeah, technically we're not blood related but I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." Michelle nudged Julia as it made me smile, it made think about my mother and the way we had a strong bond.

"I'm Jin's cousin, so I guess that says a new member to the family will be added." Asuka smiled.

"I've heard so much about you, does that make Jun you're aunt?"

"Yeah, my father is her brother but I didn't really know much about my history."

"I know what you mean." I assured her, thinking of my past turning to face Alisa.

"What about you Alisa?" Alisa looked up in confusion.

"What?" she paused soon realising what I had said "Oh, I was built by Dr Bosconovitch, my father."

"Wait, you were built?" I asked in confusion, she couldn't really be a robot could she?

"Yeah, I'm a robot and I was built to serve Jin."

"Oh, I didn't know that, you're a very cute looking robot."

"Thanks." Alisa blushed red as she tried to cover it up. Nina and Alex returned with the first activity. The first activity to guess how many lollies was in the baby bottle, and whoever got the closest number would win. All of us trying to estimate how many there were.

"Alright are you ladies prepared to find out how many there are?" Nina beamed as we all nodded.

"I really feel like eating lollies right now." I chimed in before Nina said the answer.

"Seventy-four."

"I got seventy-four!" Asuka chuckled in excitement.

"I was close! I had seventy-five." Michelle admitted, Nina handing over the bottle to Asuka.

"Alright! The next game is pin the pacifier on the baby's mouth!" Alex pinned the poster of a baby against the wall before handing Michelle the paper pacifier. I blind folded Michelle, I wasn't going to play the game. Michelle was close, placing the pacifier on the chin. Julia stuck it on the left eye, Xiaoyu got nowhere near the face. Nina was also close, but in the end Alisa got the perfect spot. We all giggled talking and chatting picking at all the junk food you could imagine. It had been around an hour later when I noticed Xiaoyu was a little upset, she went outside to get fresh air so I followed her out.

"Xiaoyu?" She turned around sighing before she turned back around "Xiaoyu what's up?"

"It's all overwhelming, Jin is actually having a kid and I'm not the one mothering it…" She sighed, I sat beside her.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" I quizzed, Xiaoyu nodding.

"I've always liked him, I never thought that I would ever get so upset over Jin dating another girl, let alone have your child."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I wondered, Xiaoyu staring straight at me.

"Because I didn't think you two would actually end up together, I thought when you guys were fighting you may have broken up, I'm sorry." She sadly admitted, I was shocked.

"Come back inside, we still have other activities to do." I changed the subject getting up and walking off. This broke me inside, I had let another girl's heart break just so I could have the perfect man to myself.


	21. Assumptions

That night Nina came back to mine for a girls night in. I thought that maybe telling Nina first was a good idea on how I should tell Jin. We lazily sat on the couch in our pyjamas with a comedy playing in the background.

"Nina I have some news…" I addressed her as she sat up properly "I'm pregnant." I announced in joy, but Nina didn't seem to be bouncing around.

"That's great news, but it's just…" Nina exhaled as I saddened my expression "I'm saying this to protect you okay, but Emily you have to leave." Nina shifted closer to me with hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I weep also feeling hurt.

"Heihachi will come after you, the devil gene that Jin and Kazuya have is strong. The devil tried to possess Jin when he wasn't even born, even if Kazuya finds out it will be bad news." Nina explained tilting her head being supportive.

"So I can't ever see Jin again?"

"Unless you want an abortion, then no you can't." Nina sighed resting her hand on my knees.

"But I love him." I admitted sobbing.

"I know you do! Listen to me Emily, I will give you a week to say your goodbyes and forget the past, I will provide you with everything; a house, food, supplies, identity, anything! And I will always be here to talk." I nodded still shedding tears.

"Will you be there when I give birth?"

"Of course I will." Nina held my hand tightly. The rest of the night I kept quiet drowsily watching the rest of the movie until my eyes were fully shut. A continuation of the nightmare haunted me. Jin pacing, slamming me against the wall. Jin's hand was holding up my chin as he slid it down stopping at my stomach glancing. His hand pressed against my stomach as I felt strikes of pain jabbing me as if he was cursing me. He glared at me developing a smirk on his lips. He began to laugh in an evil gesture. His tone wasn't his own, it was a childlike voice sounding squeaky at times. And just like that, I woke up once again in a cold sweat. I sat up noticing I was in my own bed. I looked over to the clock seeing it was only two in the morning. I stood up walking out of my bedroom leading myself to the kitchen. I dawdled towards the sink grabbing a fresh glass before filling it up with water. I gurgled it down afterwards taking many deep breaths. I rested my forehead in the palm of my hand beginning to feel queasy. I put the empty glass down, plodding to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I felt the nausea coming up as I sped over to the toilet fetching up the sick out of my mouth. It didn't take long for Nina to wake up and see if I was okay.

"Oh you poor thing." She grabbed a hair tie grasping my hair to tie it back. I kept on throwing up for a few minutes until the sick feeling left.

"This sucks." I murmured developing a massive head ache eventually getting up and flushing the toilet before washing my mouth out.

"How are you going to cope?" I looked at Nina in the reflection of the mirror.

"I wish I knew, I wish I knew…" I yawned as I lingered past Nina going back to bed. I couldn't get back to sleep, even with my eyes shut I couldn't relax and forget about reality, not even for a moment. I constantly thought of Heihachi coming after me. I imagined Heihachi being somewhat muscular for his age showing off his wrinkles and grey hair. I knew the man would be strong, I was scared of what he could do, I didn't know too much about him, apart from the fact he threw his son into the canyon makes me worried. I lay there quivering, sobbing my eyes out until I could get little sleep. I didn't want to leave Jin, but I didn't want to leave the baby either.


	22. Kazama Arrives

I gripped the bench, Alex rushing over towards me before I could fall.

"Al-Alex…" I panted slowly stepping out of the puddle "Alex he's not here." I worried. That was my first thought, not anything else but Jin being gone.

"Emily take a few deep breaths, I'm going to call Jin for you okay?" Alex assured me as I nodded. She led me towards the bedroom lying me down on my bed before she scurried towards the laundry grabbing towels and blankets preparing from when the baby comes. I had screamed the house down as the contractions became harsher. I heard Alex panic on the phone begging for Jin to get back as quickly as he could. I wanted this to be over, the pain was so agonising I felt like I was dying. Alex ran back in, I couldn't get comfortable on my bed. I stood up squatting down to get on my hands and knees. I was sweating so much it was as if I had just come out of a storm. Alex grabbed my robe for me, knowing I had to take my clothes off. Alex helped me get undressed as she didn't care if I was nude or not, considering we were both women. She wrapped the robe around me, tying it lightly above the bump. I tried taking deep breaths but I couldn't help but stress.

"You're gonna be okay Em, he will be home soon and I promise you everything will okay." Alex encouraged as another pain struck, my back aching. All I could do was either scream or cry not even being able to say a word.

"Emily!" I heard Jin's voice yell as well as hearing him dash towards the room. He dropped in front of me, my hands automatically shifted from the floor to his shoulders. I looked up at him, seeing the worry on his face show as I screwed my face up in pain.

"Just breathe okay, little breaths." Jin instructed, I copied his actions. My whole body wouldn't stop trembling, my arms shaking like never before. Jin placed his hands on top of mine to support me as a massive jab had occurred.

"Alright Em, you have to push for me okay." Alex stated. I huffed my breathing becoming more frequent. I pulled myself together preparing to push, I wanted this baby out of me and brought into this world. As I pushed, I shrieked as the pain was unbearable.

"That's it! Now do it again!" I was determined but at the same time I was filled with anger and hatred. My mood swings went from one extreme to the other.

"You're almost their!" Jin whispered. I gave him the biggest glare I had ever given anybody.

"You want to do this?" my tone gave away the amount of pain I was in. I once again pushed, the excruciating pain waved through my body, I clenched Jin's hand squeezing to the point where I could feel him tensing.

"Okay just one more push Em, I promise you." Alex encouraged, but I shook my head.

"I can't do this!" I panted.

"Yes you can, you are a fighter! You are strong and you are bringing a new life into the world, do this for me, for us!" Jin stimulated as I nodded.

"On three okay," Alex insisted positioning her hands "one, two, and three!" I forced myself to push, screeching before hearing the cries of a new born baby. I turned my head around, Alex attentively cutting the umbilical cord. She placed my baby in a towel softly wiping away the excess off before wrapping it up.

"It's a girl!" Alex's eyes flooded with joy as I sighed in contempt looking up at Jin. His smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, he was an angel. I shuffled around relaxing my body on Jin's. Alex had handed my daughter to me, she had the cutest cry, matching her tiny body. Jin's arm surrounding me his left hand resting on my thigh as his other stroked our daughter's head.

"She's beautiful!" I exclaimed, my eyes flooding with tears. This was a perfect moment surrounded by the people I loved, my family. I held her closer to me as she stopped crying.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" Alex asked, Jin and I looked at each other blankly.

"I haven't thought of anything, but she will have the last name Kazama." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Jin quizzed, I was a hundred percent positive.

"Yeah I am." I couldn't think of any girl name that I liked that could go with the last name Kazama.

"I have a name you might like." Alex urged. Both Jin and I looked up at her wanting to know the name.

"Tamika Kazama." Alex suggested Jin and I both looking at each other in interest.

"Tamika means people, I like it." Jin stated as I nodded.

"Welcome to this world, Tamika Kazama." I whispered, Jin pecking my cheek. All I ever wanted was a family, and now it all has come true.


	23. Sleepless

I held Tamika in my arms bopping up and down softly attempting to make her fall asleep. Her cries kept cutting in and out unsure if she would fall asleep or not. I tried to sing softly, but that didn't work. I turned around Jin standing before me.

"I'll take her if you want." Jin softly suggested. I gave him a sly smile gently handing Tamika over to Jin. Tamika lay on Jin's shoulder her face buried into his collar bone. Jin rubbed her back, her cries disappearing as I sigh.

"How do you get her to sleep?" I whispered.

"I don't know, maybe I've got a special touch." Jin smirked, I just rolled my eyes strutting out of the room. I checked the time to see it was two thirty eight in the morning. I went under the covers rugging myself up as Jin came back. Everything instantly became warmer as Jin pulled me closer towards him. His arm around my chest gave me the secure feeling just as I started to fall asleep. Almost asleep, Tamika decided it would be great to cry once again. I groaned into my pillow getting up and heading towards her room. Was she hungry? Did she need to be changed? I had no idea. I picked her up holding her the way Jin was before. I carried her towards the change table slowly undressing her. I quickly changed her nappy putting a clean one on so Tamika would be fresh. I tickled her small tummy as she giggled.

"Is that tickling you Mika?" I said in low and calming voice. She continued to chuckle as it made me smile. I put her little onesie back on, Tamika opening her eyes as wide as she could for the first time. I had seen little of her eyes, but this time I saw her glimpsing and smiling at the sight of me. Her eyes were exactly like mine, a beautiful Maya blue. I could tell by her eyes she looked a lot like me, but the shape of Jun's eyes.

"She has your mother's eyes Jin." I stated. Jin stroked Tamika's cheek, turning to me slyly grinning at me.

"If only she could meet her." Jin sighed as I placed my hand on his chest.

"She will, I promise you I will do whatever to find her, if it makes you happy." I explained. Jin looked into my eyes as if he saw light.

"You don't have to do that for me." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I want to." Whispering back, Jin tightly hugged me.

I carried Tamika in my arms walking around the shopping centre about to leave when I noticed a familiar face. I looked away realising it was Kazuya. What would he be doing so close to Jin in town? I noticed everywhere I went, he followed me. I couldn't do anything about it, so I headed to the park to see if he would come up to me there. My prediction was correct as I was sitting down, he sat casually next to me. We both stared in the same direction, at the trees as the spring breeze flowed through the air.

"She's a cutie." He complimented as we both turned to face each other. I gave him a smile, he didn't seem bad at all.

"Thank you."

"I can see she has your eyes." Kazuya stated.

"Yeah a little," I paused, what do I say next? "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do, but we don't talk."

"And why's that?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." He stared directly into my eyes.

"I don't know, do I?"

"Don't you think I don't know who you are? I know everything about you and my son, and now that I have seen my granddaughter I can't believe what you have done." Kazuya lowered his voice fiercely. I began to tremble holding Tamika closer to me.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was shaking as Kazuya moved closer towards me.

"Nothing, I already have what I want." He whispered smirking at Tamika. If he thought he was getting his hands on my daughter, he can think again. Tamika turned towards her grandfather, bubbly and giggly.

"You wouldn't want your daughter to not have a grandfather would you now? Look at her, she looks at me and she smiles."

"She has other grandparents!"

"But that's the thing Emily, they're not alive to see your daughter, nor are any of your relatives." Kazuya snickered, I began to tear up.

"You heartless bastard!" I yelled, Tamika started to cry. I got up to walk away, but Kazuya warned

"You walk away now and you'll regret it later." I turned back around reluctantly sitting down again. Tamika reached out to Kazuya, wanting to interact with the treacherous man. I kept a hold of her, she wouldn't stop fidgeting until she got what she wanted.

"Can I trust you for a minute?" I growled, Kazuya nodded once again smirking. Looking at Kazuya I could see in many ways Jin resembled his father, maybe that's why Tamika thought Kazuya was Jin. I steadily gave Tamika to Kazuya, keeping my eyes on her twenty four seven. He held her carefully, the exact way Jin would hold her.

"Alright can I have her back now?" I anxiously asked Kazuya as he gave her a tighter squeeze. I started to realise why Jun tried to get through to Kazuya, I saw potential in him.


	24. Misunderstandings

After meeting Kazuya for the first time, I decided to go to work and visit Nina, as I hadn't been able to catch up with her much. I strutted in, Nina instantly got up and held out her arms.

"Awe! She's so adorable!" Nina admitted, I didn't think Nina was the child type.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you wish you could have had Steve from the start?"

"Yeah, I do think of him at times, whatever the Mishima Zabaitsu did to him I'll never forgive them."

"Was that when Heihachi was in charge?"

"Yes, he had fellow scientist one including Emma Kliesen that were doing test on the devil gene, she was one of the scientist that took care of Steve, I don't know much about what happened." Nina explained.

"I hope maybe one day you find out the full story, I'm gonna see Jin do you mind taking care of Tamika for a sec?" Nina gracefully smiled. Several minutes later I saw Jin breathing with frustration, maybe now wasn't a good time. As I went to leave, he turned around anger showing in his facial expression. I walked up to him, standing before him with his arms crossed. I gave him a sympathetic look, gazing into his eyes as his relaxed a little. He unfolded his arms slowly before his arms rushed around me pulling me in. I could feel his heart beating like crazy, something was wrong.

"I saw you with him, you and Tamika being followed by that treacherous man." Jin spoke poorly of his father.

"I saw something in him Jin," I replied gazing into his fierce eyes "I've come to realise why she saw good in him."

"When you let him hold our daughter?" His voice turned fierce, I didn't know what to think at this very moment.

"No."

"Why did you let him hold her?"

"I felt a sense of trust, I see in ways that you two are very much alike-"

"I am nothing like my father! He is a monster! And because of him I am a monster!" He interrupted me yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You are not a monster! Don't you dare!" I screeched in his face, both of us felt each other's anger.

"What?"

"You can't do that to him!"

"Now you're on his side? Just great!" He growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm not on any sides!"

"Well it seems like you are!" a clap occurred, I had slapped Jin across the face. Silence filled the room, he stood there baffled. I turned around sauntering out of his office. I was filled too much of anger to even cry. I had something I needed to do, I needed Jin to realise a thing or two. I needed to know where she could possibly be.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Julia confused, I walked in without permission.

"Julia I need your help." I stuttered, passing her a file. Julia gently took the file from me examining it before revealing Jun's file.

"I need your help finding her, it's the only option I only have left."

"Option for what?"

"To make him happy again." I advised, she understood.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Julia approved going through the files before discovering a loose page I hadn't recognised. I bent down receiving the page only to see Jun's body covered in purple muck. I read further into the file as it unveiled the whereabouts of Jun Kazama.

"Julia this doesn't make sense, why would Jun be found in the Southern Hemisphere?" Julia could see the concern in my voice, she tried to think.

"To get away from Ogre, he tried killing her but it obviously didn't work!" Julia exclaimed zooming towards her computer.

"This means Jun is still alive!" I got somewhat excited as Julia researched Jun in a system Julia acquired for work.

"Jun Kazama, here we are!" Julia spoke aloud as Jun's full page popped up.

"Jun Kazama's current location is South-East Australia, Phillip Island." I read the words, memories came flooding back to me.

"What happened to Ogre? Is he still after her?"

"No, Ogre is gone for good after Jin defeated him."

"Then why hasn't she come back?" I asked, Julia furrowed at me.

"I think it's because she doesn't know, but in saying that, she is dangerous in many ways."

"How do you mean?" I quizzed before Julia directed my eyes towards the article _Unknown_.

"See how she has the same tattoo as Jin? No one is directly sure if she possess the devil gene, but what we do know is that Unknown which is Jun's other form was possessed by the wolf demon, until she defeated it." Julia furthered her explanation. I had another glimpse at the photograph of Jun's alternate form. I couldn't help but think that this family was just as complicating as mine.

"I guess it's time for me to head home." I implied.

"Wait, you're originally from Australia?" Julia stared deeply into my eyes, I nodded.

"Thank you Julia, I must start packing." I insisted, squeezing her tightly then leaving. This was going to be hard, it was going to be my mission to find Jun Kazama, the grandmother of my child.


	25. Moments

I knew if I went back to work, I would have to explain everything to Jin. Hesitant, I knew it was the right thing to do, I needed to apologise. Slapping him wasn't the best option, I didn't think at all, I just hit him. I stepped into my office, putting the files down on the desk before slamming my back against the wall as I slowly slid down. I shoved my face into my warm hands, feeling my face getting hotter. I wasn't crying, but I was on edge of it. I heard the door squeaking open before hearing it gently close. I didn't even bother to look because I already knew it was Jin. He sat right beside me, I removed my hands from my face staring in a distance where I felt lost. I tilted my head towards Jin resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why do I do things I never intended on doing?" I ask.

"I ask myself that all the time."

"I never meant to hit you, I don't know what was going through my mind."

"Don't worry about it okay, I yelled at you first." He replied sliding his arm around my shoulder pulling me in.

"I know where she is," I spoke as he glanced at me "she doesn't know Ogre's gone."

"My mother?"

"Yeah." I smiled with a tear rolling down my cheek, I was happy crying.

"Where is she? We have to go find her!" Jin swung his legs around until he was in a kneeling position tightly gripping my hands.

"Australia…" I addressed as my voice went quiet. He furrowed his eyebrows noticing something was up. He pulled me closer towards him, throwing his hands around the back of my shoulders tenderly pushing his lips against my forehead.

"I never told you this, the main reason I moved was to get away from there. I don't know how I'm going to deal with all the memories coming back to me and scaring me like before." I glimpsed up to him, his facial expression had shown me sympathy.

"What happened?" he asked, his curiosity on a whole new level.

"My family…" I paused almost bursting into tears "I can't remember much, I was at a family function and next thing I know I wake up in hospital and got told every single person I had ever loved was gone." I stare blandly at Jin, I couldn't figure out where I was looking.

"Emily…" He grabbed a hold of me, holding me tightly. He squeezed me the tightest he had ever held me.

"Still to this day I have no idea who had done this." I curled up into his heated arms as I cried slightly.

"I'm sorry." His whisper calmed me. I closed my eyes before clinging my arms around his neck. I moved my legs to each side of his hips, I looked at him stroking his face leaning in to connect our lips for the sake of comfort. Swirling our tongues, Jin placed his hands behind my head and the small of my back leaning forward as I lay backwards. His body on top of mine had me aroused, the way he pressured his body against mine. Jin pulled up for seconds locking the door, I got up gripping his trench coat and pushing his body towards my office chair. His huge hands caressed my legs up and into my tight black skirt. His fingers slid into the sides of my panties twirling his fingers slithering his fingers in his direction, travelling his lips down my neck. Gripping my neck, his bites became firmer and tender. My heart beats ten times per second as his hands brushed against my hips travelling up and down my body. The sensation was tingly with Jin leaving marks on my neck, brushing his lips along my skin towards my mouth. He pushed his tongue into my cavern eddying our tongues. He gripped the back of my head, his other hand began fondling my breast. I placed my hands on top of his. I slide his hand down my stomach and placed it on my crouch area. I force his fingers to slither inside letting out a soft moan. Moving my hands away, I dug my head into his collar as I grunt at his movements. I begin panting before he slowly removed his fingers. Unzipping his pants, I pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Cupping my waist tightly, he forced me down onto him as I let out a moan. Jin mumbled his grunt as his eyes were shut tight scrunching his face up. I began rocking my body back and forth moaning and panting between kisses. Minutes were lasting, his fingers digging deeper into my back, my hands clenching his hair messing it up completely out of shape. His back arched from the sudden strain in his stomach. His grunt was the loudest I had ever heard, I panicked.

"Jin…" I moaned his name slowing down my pace. His moan became vicious, swaying my body on top of his. He sunk down in the chair, the sweat shimmering off his face as he thrusts as my voice screeches. I lay my restless body on top of him, his hand rubbing the back of my head. Our foreheads connect, noses touching our warm breaths fogging up each other's faces.

"Baby…" Jin muttered.

"Shit! Tamika!" I had forgotten I had given her to Nina. I went to remove myself from him, but Jin clasped me tighter not letting me go.

"Jin, what are you doing?" I questioned, his head thrown as far as the chair went.

"Let me finish…"

"What you want another one?"

"Yes." I was surprised, did he really want kids that bad?

"What?" I was dumbfounded before he released making me tighten.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you…"


	26. Fly Away

I stared into his eyes, he really just proved that he really loved me.

"Jin…" I murmured his name, his hands still clenched my body tight pulling me forward.

"Tell me you love me." He panted, I didn't know if this was part of an act or what. I placed my hands either side of his face, feeling his jaw tense. I leaned in nuzzling our noses nodding.

"Yes." I say in a whisper, the smile on my lips getting wider. I cry, everything was overwhelming, yet satisfying. A man loves me? I must be dreaming.

"I love you Jin Kazama," I paused again before making myself chuckle "but we really should get back to our daughter." Jin's facial expression had dropped before smirking.

"But first I have something." Jin pulls something small out of his pocket. All I see is something shine of silver, diamonds and topaz.

"What is it?" My first reaction was surprised.

"I know you may not be ready for marriage, but this is a promise ring." Jin presented the ring as it glittered. The top was like a figure eight, diamantes positioned on the upper right and lower left thicken part of the figure eight. On the left was diamonds and on the right was Topaz. The inside had our names engraved, I never expected this.

"Jin it's beautiful!" I covered my mouth snickering in excitement as tears begin to flow.

"I hoped you'd like it, I know you love silver and the colour blue." Jin softly grabbed my left hand, slipping the piece of jewellery onto my ring finger.

"I promise you one day I will marry you." He brushed his lips against my cheek. I broke it off knowing we had to go to our daughter. I fixed up my hair and skirt, unlocking the door and slipping out so that Jin could fix himself up. I trotted to Nina's office walking in seeing a familiar face.

"Steve?"

"Hello." He replied slyly.

"Steve it's so good to see you! It's been ages!" I got too over hyped I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Yeah." He chuckled before I let him go.

"Sorry, I don't know why I-"

"It's okay, frankly I don't mind hugs. You should have seen her, she almost squeezed me to death." Nina rolled her eyes before laughing along.

"I didn't think you were the hugging type Nina?"

"I'm not I was just greeting my son." She handed Tamika back to me.

"So I see this little cutie is yours?"

"Yeah, this is Tamika. She's a couple weeks old." Jin walked in surprised to see Steve, yet satisfied.

"It's been a long time."

"It sure has." Jin and Steve shook hands both of their eyes on Tamika.

"Boy she sure looks like you Jin." Steve expressed, the thought made me smile.

"You think? I thought she looked more like Emily." Jin glanced towards me smirking.

"Emily! What is this?" Nina lifts my left hand showing off my promise ring.

"It's a promise ring." I explain as Nina smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" Steve quiz, making both Jin and I think.

"Next month will be a year." I was surprised Jin had remembered first.

"This is going to be Tamika's first Christmas." Nina acknowledged. I look up at Jin not being able to wipe the smile off my face.

"This year has gone so fast, I've been so busy and Christmas in only in ten days."

"We'll have to make the most of it."

Two days had passed, I wanted to find Jun before Christmas day. Sitting at the window seat looking through as the clouds passed.

"Landing in Australia, please put your seatbelts on as we wish to have a safe landing." The announcement sounded, I was prepared. The plane landed within minutes, I felt relief overcome me. An aisle at a time, everyone around me walked in the direction of the exit.

"Welcome home." I say to myself arriving in the area to collect baggage. Landing in Melbourne for the first time in years, flooded memories took over the time I first left. Finding my bag, I drag the suitcase behind me waiting for a bus. The bus ride reminds me of when I use to go to the shopping centre to watch a movie, around six years ago. The bus finally came to a stop just near Federation Square, the train station loaded with people. Managing to squeeze on board a train, I wait until I arrive at my old home town. I see the huge changes already and part of me makes me realise I had missed this place. Time was precious and I called a cab to take me to Phillip Island.


	27. Resolutions

I strolled up and down the streets, Jun's photograph in my hand trying to find the grandmother of my child. I wander around sighing on the verge of giving up thinking how much I have disappointed Jin until I notice a familiar white swim suit with black birds, it was Jun. I fasten my pace to catch up, she begins putting on her sarong ambling away.

"Wait!" I call out to her. She turns around to waiting to see who I am.

"Yes?" She looks somewhat confused, if I were her I would be too.

"Are you Jun Kazama?" I ask, her facial expression goes from confused to shock.

"How do you know who I am?" She interjected with anger.

"Your son is Jin Kazama, am I right?" She nods relaxing herself.

"We must go talk somewhere private, come with me." I follow her traipsing for minutes arriving at a small unit. I walk in behind her, Jun cautiously locking the door and taking a seat on her couch.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I am here," I pause, the stuff I was about to tell Jun is either going to make her happy or disappointed "My name is Emily Oliver, I originally came from here, but then I moved to Yakushima a few years back, I got a job at the Mishima Zaibatsu around November last year. I worked with Nina, I hadn't met Jin until one night I was walking home by myself. He was on his motor bike and he took me home, I found out the next day he was my boss." I began explaining seeing Jun smile reminded me so much of Jin.

"A few weeks later we went on a date and things became stronger during the next week. The next month after that was hard because I had to move away."

"Why did you have to move?"

"Because I was pregnant." I feel the tears forming, Jun holds my hand and smiles.

"I have a grandchild?"

"A beautiful granddaughter, her eyes are so much like yours." I couldn't help but smile.

"A girl? I thought it may have been a boy."

"Jun you have to come back, he misses you and Tamika will love you." I insist, but she shakes her head.

"I can't."

"Why not? Jun Ogre is gone, Jin got rid of him." I add before she glances at me.

"He's gone?" I nod.

"Please Jun, you have to come back and see Jin, he misses you and it would mean the world to him, come home before Christmas, please." I plead. She looks down, I see the smile crawl on her face.

"Okay, when do we go?"

Being with Jun on the flight home comforted me. I couldn't wait to see Jin and my beautiful daughter. Instantly grabbing our luggage, we made our way to the exit. The first thing I do is let go of my suitcase dashing towards Jin. I swing my arms around crying of joy. His face dug into my collar bone kissing it gently.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too." I whisper back letting him go pulling him with me.

"Mother?" He catechized. Jun walks up towards him staring in his eyes, Jin holds her tight.

"Hi Jin." Her voice soft as anything, she was delicate like an angel. Letting go of her he speaks,

"Let's go home." Jin picks up both mine and Jun's suitcases, us ladies carrying our own bags. Packing the car, and leaving without any traffic was great, maybe that's because it was eight thirty in the evening. Jun and Jin had several conversations as I admire the window view in the back, I couldn't help but think about how my life was coming together, how it took so much time but it had finally became a dream come true. We arrive in the driveway Julia and Michelle standing out front, Tamika in Julia's arms. I pace towards the girls, hugging Michelle before Julia and holding my daughter.

"Mommy's home Mika." I say aloud rubbing her back supporting her neck.

"Jun it's been too long!" Michelle greets Jun after not seeing her for several years. Jun turns around to face Tamika and I.

"She's beautiful." Tears escape her eyes, her act of stroking exactly like Jin's.

"Would you like a hold?" She couldn't refuse. I attentively give Tamika to her grandmother, the first emotion is a smile. Jun admires her beauty as Tamika does the same.

"We best get going, we have last minute Christmas shopping we have to do." Michelle enthused.

"Alright, thank you so much for looking after her whilst I was gone, will I see you at the Christmas party?" I query.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" both Michelle and Julia peck me on the cheek goodbye waving to the Jin and Jun. I help Jin with the bags and suitcases heaving them into the lounge.

"Make yourself at home, you can stay here as long as you wish." I announce.

"Thank you, but I will begin searching for homes as soon as I can."

"I have a suggestion." Jin pipes up.

"Yes?"

"Emily you move in with me, and sell this house to Mom." His idea was creative, Jun didn't look to sure.

"We could rent it out to you, unless you're willing to buy it, it's up to you Jun." I agree.

"How about I think about it for a few days."

"Of course! This house has no use for us anymore, we have plenty of space at his."

"Things are really looking up for this family, Emily thank you." Jun appreciates my effort. Jin slithers his arm around me. Everything was secure.


	28. Jingle Bell Rock

It's Christmas Eve and I had to tell Jun about Kazuya. Jun and I went last minute grocery shopping preparing for the Christmas lunch for tomorrow.

"Alright, do we have the bon bons?" I ask, Jun gives me a bewildered look.

"Bon bons? They weren't on the list."

"Oh I meant the crackers, I'm to use to using Australian terms." I laugh.

"I think we just need a few more things." Jun mentions before I blurt out,

"Jun I've met Kazuya and I see what you saw in him."

"Wha-what?"

"Kazuya held Tamika, the way he did reminded so much of Jin, and in a way I could see right through him that he was kind." I explain, Jun loudly exhales.

"I wish he never had the devil gene, if his father didn't do what he did he would at least be a better man."

"Jun, I think you should go see him." I suggest, she nods.

"After I help you-"

"Go now! I'll be fine." I interrupt insisting.

"Alright, he'll most likely be at G-Corp, I'll see you later tonight." Jun glances walking off, I have done something right. I finish grabbing the last things on my list; Eggnog, Stolen, Mince Pies, Pudding etc. I go to the register directly in front of me and I see none other than Anna Williams being served before me. I had only known what she looked like due to photographs. She talks flirtatiously to the male employer who looked half her age. She spins around giving me a mischief smile.

"Having a party are we?" I nod, I smile to be genuine.

"Yeah just a couple family friends." I say, does she know me? The man awaits printing out the receipt tearing the paper roughly and handing it to Anna.

"You tell my sister I said hi okay?" she winks before walking off with her one plastic bag of hair product and make-up.

"I'm guessing she's not a friend of yours?" He says scanning the items.

"No she isn't…" I go blank for a few seconds.

"You have a family to celebrate with?" He asks, his voice nice and calm.

"Yeah, I've got my," I pause thinking of what to call Jin "Husband and daughter, my mother-in-law and a few friends coming over, what about you?"

"I have my brothers to be with." He announces scanning the last item. I take my card out paying before taking the receipt.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too."

I place all the groceries on the bench taking them out and putting the food either in the cupboard or fridge. I grab the plastic bags and put them in the cupboard before feeling a pair of lips on my neck and arms around my chest.

"Hey honey." I say, Jin continues to go on. I turn around clenched in his arms, he continues to suck my neck.

"Jin we can't, Tamika-"

"Is asleep." He mumbles placing me on the bench. He attempts to place his hand on the zip of my jeans, I slap him away.

"Jin, stop." I cautioned, but he wouldn't. Again he reaches unzipping my black skinny jeans, I push him off.

"I said stop." I shout, Jin frowns.

"Emily its Christmas Eve, I need you right now." I see in is expression something was up, he wants me, but this isn't like him.

"What did you do?" I interrogate, his eyes show innocence.

"Nothing." He mumbles again.

"You took something didn't you?" I catch him out as he nods. I shake my head as it falls into his chest, I groan.

"I made sure she was asleep first, please let me." I see him trying to hide his hard. I can't lose his grip because he is way too strong. I feel his hand grip my arse squeezing it on occasions.

"Jin," I mumble his name, he takes it as a yes slipping my jeans down my thighs "Jin!" I screech his name, he doesn't budge.

"Hey guys- Oh god you two!" Hwoarang pops out of nowhere covering his eyes.

"Hwoarang what's- oh…" Alex adds as I slide off the bench pulling my pants back on. Jin still facing me, his head facing the side.

"Um." Jin says, I roll my eyes pushing him out of my way, I had never felt so embarrassed before. Alex followed me outside to help me rearrange tables.

"We weren't having sex if that's what you're wondering." I say to Alex to assure her.

"It's okay Emily, things can get kinky."

"This was different," I pause before whispering "he was forcing me, he's never done that and it's because he took pills." Alex couldn't help but piss herself laughing, I end up laughing too.

"Okay now that's funny." Alex giggles moving chairs out of the way of the tables.

"How many of us are gonna be here? Me, Jin, Tamika, Hwoarang, Alex, Steve, Nina, Julia, Michelle, Jun, Asuka, anyone else?" I say to myself.

"Alisa or Xiaoyu?"

"Oh yeah Alisa and Lars are coming, I didn't expect that but Xiaoyu doesn't want to come." I sigh.

"Why not?"

"Ever since the baby shower, she admitted to still loving Jin, I kind of think maybe I ruined her chances with him." I say sighing again.

"Emily it's not your fault, Jin chose you for a reason, Xiaoyu just has to get over it." Alex assures me, I still feel really bad.

"How many of us? Thirteen." I count quickly.

"How about if we put the tables together, three around each side, and Tamika doesn't really need a seat, she's only a bub.

"Oh yeah." I realise. Alex rearranges the tables and chairs, Hwoarang comes outside holding Tamika rubbing her small back.

"She was crying, I think she just needed a hug." Hwoarang smiles.

"Look at you two, don't get too attached." I chuckle.

"If she's gone don't blame me." He jokes kissing her forehead.

"Hint, Hint!" I say, Hwoarang's face going completely red.

"I-uh, she's cute that's all." He goes quiet, this Christmas was going to be great.


	29. Weakened

Alex and Hwoarang had left, leaving me with Jin and Tamika. I place Tamika on the soft play mat that lay on the floor with jingly animals hanging from the bar above. I tickle her tummy for a little while as Jin sits beside me.

"You sir, are in trouble." I glare at Jin, he was afraid.

"I'm sorry." I take my eyes off him, focusing on Tamika.

"I know, but I forgive you because I love you." I reach over pecking his cheek standing up and walking to the Kitchen area. I begin yawning resting my head in my hands, I was almost falling asleep.

"Jin can you put Mika to bed, I'm too tired." I yawn walking up the stairs. I tremble up the last set of stairs, I head to the bedroom. I change into one of Jin's shirts and a pair of zebra shorts lying in bed practically falling asleep straight away.

I wake up around four in the morning, going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I fill my glass gulping the water down, I developed a small headache. I turn around to face a person in dark. They covered my mouth blocking my voice suddenly jabbing a needle into my chest just missing my heart. I feel the liquid substance entering my body making me tingle and wanting to faint. The person lays me on the floor, my vision becomes a blur. I hear their footsteps fading way, jumping out a window creating a loud thump. I groan in pain, hearing Jin traipse down the stairs before running towards me.

"Emily are you okay? What happened?" his voice super distressed as he held me.

"Someone broke in and jabbed me with something." I murmur. He looks up noticing the kitchen window was off its hinges. I stand up using the help of the bench.

"You go back to bed alright, I'll fix this window and no one else will hurt you alright?" Jin kissed my forehead, I nod limping up and towards my bedroom. I crawl into bed lying on my right side, attempting to fall back asleep but I couldn't. I stay up for hours thinking of the horror the being jabbed, this time directly in the heart. I get up putting on a pair of navy denim shorts with a three quarter sleeve turtle neck top in black and whist horizontal stripes. I brush my teeth before applying general face make-up adding mascara and eye shadow. I straighten my hair, I hadn't realised my hair had gone down to my hips. For the finishing touch, I add a small Christmas hair decoration. Jin still in bed, I hear Tamika's cries. I head towards her cries reaching her room turning the lights on and picking her up. She's curled up in a minky blanket to keep the warmth surrounding her body. I unravel the blanket undressing her to change her nappy. I change her into her onesie, red with white poka-dots. I add a matching cotton cap to keep her head warm picking her up and taking her downstairs as the sound of the doorbell rings. I open the door, Alex and Hwoarang had arrived early to help me prepare the Christmas lunch. I greet them both with a kiss on the cheek following them into the kitchen.

"Kazama still in bed?"

"Yeah, he had a long night." I explain to Hwoarang.

"Why's that?" Alex suspicious, I couldn't hide it.

"Jin was fixing the window that was off its hinges because someone broke in." Alex inhales with a shock.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Nothing was taken, all that happened was I got punched the chest and then he left." I fib.

"You are alright though?" Hwoarang becomes as worried as Alex, I nod.

"Everything's fine." I say placing Tamika on her play mat. Alex and I stood in the kitchen reading the list of things I had to do.

"I've got a few salads in the fridge, did you want to start taking them out? I only have one to make up and I've got to collect the hot chickens."

"I can go and get them." Hwoarang offers.

"You are the best person right now!" I exclaim searching my purse for cash. I hand it to him gracefully before letting him leave. I go outside for a minute to get a breath of fresh air. I feel a burning pain swarm my chest for seconds letting it pass. I tremble inside into the bedroom where Jin sat up, his back to me and his head in hands.

"You okay?" I sit beside him giving him comfort.

"I don't know." He says. I hold him from the side not knowing what I could do.

"Why what's up?" I rest my head on his chest, he removes his hands from his face and I notice he has tears rolling down his cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?" I wipe away his tears, I had never seen Jin this upset before.

"I'm a bad person." His voice quietens as he turns to face me.

"Jin you're not! Don't say that!" I begin crying holding him tighter.

"The bad I have perpetrated, it shouldn't go on."

"Jin," I cry his name sobbing into his collar "you are my everything, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me! Without you I wouldn't be the girl I am today. I don't care if you have the devil gene or if you do stupid things, I love you." I say looking up into his hazel eyes as they shine. He looks down at me, his hands placed firmly on my back squeezing me tighter and tighter as he became warmer.

"I love you too."


	30. Christmas

I let Jin get ready, I hadn't realised he was this emotional. I walk back down the stairs, Hwoarang back with the chickens as Jun had arrived with Asuka.

"Merry Christmas!" I greet with a quick hug. Asuka went and sat on the floor in front of Tamika, she must enjoy children.

"Jin getting ready?"

"Yeah he's upstairs, you should talk to him." I suggest as she could tell something was up. I hear others arrive seeing Alisa and who I believed to be was Lars.

"Hi! It's good to see you!" I give Alisa a hug before turning to Lars. He was rather attractive for an older looking man.

"You're Emily I believe?" He smiles, I notice his scar running through skin above and below his left eye, and his eye was left without a scratch.

"Yes I am, Lars it is a pleasure to finally meet you." We shook hands, he doesn't seem to be the type to hug. I show them both around Nina and Steve popping up out of nowhere. Almost everyone was here, I was just waiting on Michelle and Julia to arrive. I start unwrapping the gladwrap that was around the food. Perfect timing had occurred when Julia and Michelle finally arrived. Everyone apart from me took a seat at the table, I took a few photographs to remember this moment. I go inside picking up Tamika as she began to babble cries.

"You hungry are you?" I grab the heated bottle of milk, before feeding Tamika holding her in my arms. I sat inside allowing Tamika to have some peace and quiet. She finished quicker than I had expected, I held her up supporting her neck. I rub her back as I hear her hiccup for the first time.

"Got the hiccups baby?" I say softly rubbing her back. I held her for a good twenty minutes until she was fine. I lay her in her little cot as she fell asleep. I go outside, everyone else had been having general conversations. I sit on the end next to Alex eating my lunch talking in between. I get stuck into eating straight away not wanting my lunch to be cold. Having chickens and salads reminded me when my mother's side of the family got together at a large park with a lake sitting around in our camp chairs chatting to others. I never really enjoyed having the hot lunch on Christmas as it was always summer in Australia. Sharing this day with others for the first time in years had tears in my eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment." I take off deciding to check on Tamika. She's peaceful sleeping and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Em?" Alex urged as I wipe away my tears next minute finding myself clinging off her body.

"This is my first family Christmas in years." I admit, the tears kept flowing. I let go of Alex giving her a reassuring smile. Both Alex and I back outside, everyone began popping the crackers putting on the paper crown hats and telling the silly jokes. Seeing the smile on everyone's face made me feel calm. We all sat around the table chatting to one another around half an hour before deciding to put the food away. Julia and Alex had helped sort out the food into separate containers stacking them in the fridge.

"We should all do presents now!" I state loud and clear as everyone moves into the living room.

"Where do we start?" Nina asks as I shrug.

"I'll start," Hwoarang puts in lifting his basket of presents putting it on the table "these are from both Alex and I." he adds.

"Hwoarang you shouldn't have." Steve says in a sarcastic tone receiving boxing gloves.

"Shut up Fox, you already knew about it!" Steve laughs "And this is for you." Hwoarang sits back next to Alex giving a small bag before kissing her cheek. She looks inside taking out a box opening it to a necklace. She instantly launches on Hwoarang almost crying of joy. We spent half an hour to an hour cruising through the different gifts everyone had gotten. I begin to place the different desserts on the bench with bowls and spoons for everyone to start feasting again. Jin holds Tamika rocking her back and forth to comfort her. Alex and Julia unravelled the gladwrap on the dishes, I decided Tamika needed a nap and took her upstairs. I lay her down carefully kissing her forehead. I rest my hands on the cot just as a large hand is placed on top of mine.

"Emily, I need to talk with you about something." I begin to worry, what's it going to be about?


	31. Mishima's Fate

"Of course, everything alright?"

"I need you back at work ASAP." He suddenly says, I begin to feel relief.

"Of course, why what's happening?"

"I've found a trace on Heihachi's where abouts, I think he's coming wanting us Mishima men to fight."

"As always." I roll my eyes slipping my arms around his waist. I hold him tight embracing as much warmth as I could.

"We should get back to the others." Jin says pecking my forehead. I nod in agreement holding his hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Well look at you two!" Steve speaks with enthusiasm.

"Yeah well, it's called love." Jin snickers. These people that are currently with me are my family.

Two days before 2016 arrives, Nina's on a mission to spy on Heihachi. I still loved my own office because when I was at work, things were different. I sat at my computer studying Unknown.

"During the events of the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, Genocell originally designed to rejuvenate the forest with the help of G-Corporation's Scientist as well as Julia Chang, the research was stolen by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Doctor Abel had begun further research wanting to use Genocell to combine both Devil and Human cells creating a new life form. Miss Chang deleted Abel's data also taking back her research. Further research has been discovered due to the Unknown Project." I stop for a minute knowing this was all over whelming, Julia had worked with G-Corp once.

"Unknown's form originating from a wolf demon spirit, the demon first possessing the body of Jun Kazama, shortly afterwards she defeated the wolf. The curse of the wolf may be gone, but the gene of Unknown still remains a mystery as of yet, no one knows if it contains the devil gene, further studies are to be announced." I read the research online before scrolling down to another link. I click on it where a new site up comes up.

"If the blood of Unknown came in contact with in a human body (the blood stream), the human cells will be destroyed and taken over unless of the use of Genocell to morph both human and demon cells into one." I sit up to read further.

"As of the moment we don't have a cure, but the option to help the cells is Genocell as it combines the cells, and not to destroy them." I hear a knock at the door, Jin walks in.

"You okay Em?" He walks over to me, he knows something's up.

"Oh it's nothing." I tell him as he bends over to peck my cheek grabbing me tightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I get up nuzzling his neck.

"What are we doing for tonight?" I knew he was talking about dinner.

"I was thinking of going out for tea tonight."

"Sounds good, dinner for two?" I nod.

"Tamika going to Jun's?"

"Yeah, considering she is there now." Jin holds my hand taking me with him.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Wings 'N' Fish." I announce walking down the hallway with him. I escorts me out to his bike, luckily I was wearing jeans with a singlet grey patterned top, covered with a leather jacket. He gives me a helmet, he doesn't wear one which worries me, but I deal with it. We arrive at the restaurant twenty minutes later, thank god traffic wasn't bad considering it was a Friday night. Walking in, it was nice but intimidating. I could see other couples staring as if we were underdressed or something.

"Hi there, what could I help you with?"

"We have a booking under Kazama." I say. The waiter smirks as if it was a joke.

"Oh, you guys are serious?" I nod, he was being somewhat rude. Next to me I feel Jin's anger intensifying.

"Yes we are, why is there a problem?" Jin speaks back, I hold his arm alerting him to calm down.

"Well, you are underdressed, plus you don't look like you could afford it really." His tone was snotty, he was up himself and utterly rude. I squeeze his hand, he could go off any minute now.

"You know, you can shove you and your restaurant!" I holler at the man before storming outside. Jin still inside, I believe he was shocked of my actions. I was filled with anger, but not enough to make me go off completely. My right shoulder aches, I slip off my jacket. Having a look made me sure of what was going on.

"The Devil Gene Tattoo?"


	32. Genocell

I quickly covered my shoulder before Jin came out a few minutes later.

"You alright?" His look would intense.

"Yeah I'm fine." I daze off.

"Emily you're eyes…" He looks into them.

"Why what's wrong with them?" I pull my phone out of my pocket flicking up the front camera. I notice my eyes had tinted lightly to a green, my eyes don't usually do that.

"They're green, they've never been that colour before." His hand clamps my jaw.

"Jin, what do you know about Genocell?" I ask out of the ordinary.

"Not much, Emily what's going on?"

"I have to show you something."

"Okay."

"But I'd rather not do it in public." I grab his hand leading him to his bike. We get on, Jin speeding home. I was in a total rush. Arriving home I struggle with the keys eventually opening the door and rushing up the stairs into the bedroom Jin following behind.

"Emily what's going on?" I stand on the side taking my jacket off before clutching my shoulder.

"Jin you remember Christmas morning?" He nods, I reveal the Tattoo.

"It's not possible…" He firmly grips my arm lightly stoking my lower shoulder with his thumb.

"I've been injected with something, I think it was Kazama blood."

"You mean my blood?"

"I mean Jun's, in her alternate form." I cling onto him clasping his sleeve of his jacket "Jin what am I going to do?" he doesn't say a word, he simply takes mine before his jacket off chucking it on the bed before taking me to the bathroom. His hands grip my shirt pulling up, I just let him. He looks at the tattoo not doing anything, I decide to distract him with my tongue entering his cavern. Lips connected, things become fiery as I had ripped the buttons off Jin's shirt pulling it off. He roughly begins to tug at my clothes to come off, I do the same to him. He caresses my sweet spot with his lips. I turn on the tap as the water comes out scorching onto our bodies. He slams my body into the shower glass, entering without warning. I screech, my fingers slide down the glass. His edge against mine, he furiously propels as my body continuously hits the shower glass.

"Jin," Moans come out in whispers. Repetitively repeating his name, he thrust deeper and deeper and I begin to feel excitement. I grab onto him before I collapse. He grips my body turning the shower tap off. My naked body removed from Jin's, I lay helpless under the sheets, eyes closed, Jin and I face each other.

"Go to sleep beautiful." The softness of his voice puts me into a sleep.

I wake up, only the bottom half of my body covered in thin sheets. My breast squash into the mattress, my arms wrap around the pillow. I feel a sudden softness of hands rubbing along my shoulders.

"Mm, this feels so nice." You say as opening your eyelids to a slightly bright room.

"I've made breakfast if you want it." His lips brushed my cheek before letting me be to get somewhat dressed. I put on a long maxi dress with blue and white patterns swinging my arms up tying my hair in loose mess bun. The Kitchen smelt of fresh of chicken, avocado, eggs, fetta and hollandaise sauce on toasted English muffins. The table was set, exactly like the first time we ate pancakes together. Apple and Mango Juice in tall wine glasses added a romantic feel. He pulls out the chair for me before sitting himself down.

"You know when I said I could get use to this, I was only joking around."

"I know, but I like to cook for my girl." His half smile widens a little before cutting a small piece of his breakfast. I bite down on the fresh chicken slowly chewing enjoying the taste.

"What time are we picking up Tamika?"

"Around ten, Mom says she has something for us."

"Sounds good, how about we go early?" He nods in agreement. I clear the table stacking the dishwasher before Jin takes his trench coat from behind the chair walking both of us out and into the car. I drive to my current house, I hadn't moved all of my belongings nor had Jun decided if she wanted the house or not. We arrive ten minutes after the car ride filled with stillness. Jin and I amble to the front door, the odd thing was the door was left wide open. Jin and I glance at each other before investigating. We look around neither Jun nor Tamika were anywhere to be found, I begin to panic in fear. I hear Jin slightly screech as he holds his head at his temples. Falling to the ground, I ran over clenching his coat tightly. Jin on all fours, I hear an evil laughter. _It couldn't be…_

"Well, well." A voice unrecognisable sounded. A man appears in front of my eyes, Jin looks up in fury.

"Y-you!" Jin is weakened, it had to be the man everyone despised, Heihachi Mishima.

"The girl with the dead family, what a shame." I stand up clenching my fists. He stands before me face to face.

"What do you want Heihachi? What have you done with Jun and my child?"

"I thought my grandson would have told you about my desire for the devil gene, luckily you're the key to getting it." I stare into his evil eyes, I had finally put the puzzle together.

"You're the one that injected me with that stuff that night! You got the blood of Unknown and injected me with it!" I scream at the top of my lungs, he continues to snicker.

"Now that you are under my control, I will be able to possess the devil gene."

"What do you mean control?"

"With the wolf demons powers, you will do as I command!" He yells. I begin to feel numb all over my body, my clothes melt into a thick blue substance crawling along the clear skin. My hands rise, I look down at them in disbelief. A hand crawls onto my shoulder and I react fast swinging my arm gripping leather fabric.

"Emily it's me, Jin!" I can't recognise this man, if I didn't know him, he had to be terminated. I hold him down attempting to choke the man who calls himself Jin.

"Your blood will be shed, the devil gene will be mine!" Heihachi growls into a laughter.

"Emily look at me-it's'-" I don't understand his words, do I know him?


	33. Possessed

My hands around Jin's neck was strengthening, something ticked me into doing such a horrible thing. He grips my hands ripping them off his neck shoving me aside. I tumble getting straight back up dashing using my limbs to fight. Jin blocks all but one hit, knocking him down. I stomp on his chest as he jolts. I watch the pain and anger rise in his eyes, they turn to a ghost white. Black patterns appear on his chest, abdomen and face covered in marks. Wings begin to appear, dark feathers lengthen. Teeth grow sharper and horns form out of his head.

"Yes Jin, show your inner self! Show your true form!" Heihachi's laughs echo, the man I choked has now swapped positions with me. He fiercely let go throwing me backwards crashing into the floor. I scream, the landing was a little too much for me. Jin runs up stomping on my lower abdomen before I rolled over grunting in pain. I get back up, ramming into his abdomen. We fight in sync, limbs strike upon each other attempting to protect our inner bodies from getting crushed. Without warning, a swing upper cuts my jaw. I hit the floor hard, my head rebounding.

"God!" Jin walks over to me bending down before Heihachi stabs him in the back with a syringe before letting him fall on top of my lifeless body. I lay beside him, before hearing cries of an infant.

"Oh my god!" a woman cried dropping to the floor rolling Jin off me. My mind reset, the substance disintegrates from my body leaving my cold and bare.

I couldn't think straight, I hadn't had any idea of what was going on. Someone wraps a cotton around my nude body, Jin's devil form crept out of sight. His body was stiff, he wasn't breathing.

"Jin!" I screech repetitively shaking him, nothing happened. I dig my face into his shoulder desperately wanting to hear his voice, look into his eyes and tell him this was a mistake and how I never wanted to hurt him.

"Jin baby please…" I whimper a tear. Drops roll across his chest, a sudden reaction of inhaling from Jin causes me to twitch. I hold his neck dropping my lips onto his.

"I'm so sorry Jin, I never meant any of this! I can't remember anything!" He strokes my jaw, helping himself sit up clenching onto me.

"You're hurt, you're body…" Jin notices the bruises on my body, I ignore the pain.

"Julia!" I glimpse at the woman I was glad to see.

"You guys were fighting, Jin you were in your Devil form and Emily you were in the form of Unknown!" Julia frightened as my memory triggered.

"This was because of me?" Jin turned in horror, this was one of the times he rarely cried.

"Jin, it wasn't your fault." I hold him tighter, the embrace of the warmth and leisure relaxed me. Heihachi had vanished, to me that was the least of my worries. Jun was in sight holding Tamika, I couldn't help but sigh of relief due to the both of them were safe.

A week after the events of meeting Heihachi Mishima, I rested in bed. I felt restricted, but in a good sense as Jin took great care of me. Tightening his grip on my hand, he says,

"Mom's going to move in with Kazuya, she wants to be able to get through to him," I smile, Jun never gave up on Kazuya, she always had faith "The house is on the market, I doubt you want to go back there anytime soon." Jin pecks my forehead alerting me of the new events that were going to happen.

"Thank you." I mouth the words. I close my eyes and visualise how the world could have been different without the Devil Gene. One thing I know for sure, in order to live on this Earth, Good and Evil must take place in order for the world to survive.


	34. Epilogue My Angel, My Devil

Eighteen months later, Tamika began mumbling not exactly talking, but good enough for us to understand her body language.

"Da-da." Tamika spoke her first word.

"Jin! She just call you Dada!" I was excited I couldn't help but hold him tight. His lips brush against the soft skin on my cheek, leisurely staying in his arms with my eyes closed.

"It's been a hell of a ride, but worth spending every second with you." Jin admits. My eyes start to water as our lips locked into one pressuring each other's tongues into our caverns. I broke it off picking Tamika up and kissing her soft skin on her forehead.

"Jin, I need to know what would have happened if you killed Heihachi and Kazuya?" Jin turns away, I can see the disappointment appear in his eyes.

"In order to end the Mishima blood line, I was going to take my life."

"I'm glad you didn't, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jin." I nuzzle my nose, he copies my actions.

"I'm glad I stayed alive for this."


End file.
